Déja Vu
by ange.degatelly1
Summary: Traduction. A l'époque de Cristal Tokyo, une école recrute les meilleurs jeunes hommes pour former la garde personnelle du Roi Endymion. Suivez les aventures des réincarnations du Shi-Tenn'ô dans leurs nouvelles vies. shonen-ai
1. chapitre 1

Tire: Déjà Vu

langue originelle: anglais

auteur: ?

Traductrice: angedegatelly

Bonjour.

Voici sans aucun doute mon histoire préférée dans l'espace-temps « Cristal Tokyo » sur le couple Kunzite/Zoisite.

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que je ne cite pas le nom de l'auteur. C'est une histoire assez bête: à l'époque où je copiais-collais toutes les histoires qui me plaisaient, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre le nom de l'auteur en même temps. Il faut dire aussi qu'à l'époque je ne pensais pas non plus publier mes traductions. Maintenant que je voulais remédier cette erreur, le site où l'histoire était hébergée a disparu. Et donc il m'est impossible de vous donner le nom de l'auteur.

Sachez que je ne revendique n'être en rien l'auteur de cette fic, je suis seulement la traductrice. Donc si jamais par hasard vous connaitrez le nom de l'auteur, je remplirais l'espace vide avec plaisir.

Enfin, je travaille sans bétâ-traducteur ni bétâ-lecteur. Ainsi je m'excuse pour d'éventuelles fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographe qui se seraient glissées dans le texte.

Comme de bien entendu, Sailor Moon ne m'appartient en rien. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Naoko Takeuchi d'avoir créée cette série.

Déjà vu

chapitre un

« Obéis-moi! »

Zack se réveilla de son cauchemar avec un cri de terreur et se redressa dans son lit, la respiration difficile. « Non! » murmura-t-il avec une trace de gémissement dans la voix et passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux cuivrés. Les rêves sont venus de plus en plus fréquemment maintenant, un démon, criant encore et encore...

« Zack? »

Zack sursauta. « Oh par la Lune, Kenny! Tu m'as fait peur! »

Kennith s'asseye sur le petit lit à côté de son ami. Il préférait de beaucoup être appelé Kennith, mais permettait à Zack de l'appeler Kenny sous condition que Zack soit le seul à me faire. « Le rêve encore? »

«bien sûr encore le rêve! » Zack sursauta, puis se cacha le visage dans ses mains. « Je suis désolé Kenny! C'est... je ne voulais pas être méchant, c'est tellement obsédant... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu me l'as décrit, et je pense la même chose. As-tu envisager de demander de l'aide à Benjamin? »

« Oh, Kenny... tu ne crois pas réellement ces histoires stupides, n'est-ce pas? »

« Et bien, pour être honnête, oui Zack. J'y crois. J'ai vu son pouvoir. Nous étions à cette excursion de chasse et avons été attaqué par des animaux sauvages- Zack, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? »

Zack rigola. « Parfois tu t'exprimes d'une drôle de façon, Kenny. Je suis désolé. Je ne rirais plus. Continue s'il-te-plaît. »

Les yeux gris-acier de Kennith se sont plissés, comme s'il était en colère et ceux vert émeraude de l'autre jeune homme devinrent ceux de petits chiots. Kennith soupira et secoua la tête. « Ah, petit enfant. Pas étonnant que la petite fille du judo n'a d'yeux que pour toi. »

Zack haussa les épaules. « Pas intéressé. »

« Ta décision. Quoi qu'il en soit, retour à mon histoire. Les bêtes nous attaquaient, et alors que nous étions momentanément étourdi dans l'inaction- » Ici les lèvres de Zack se crispèrent, mais il ne ria pas, « quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait voir commença à les repousser. J'ai vu les lunettes de Benjamin rougeoyaient d'un bleu vif, mais je n'en ai pas parlé jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons seuls. Il me parla de son don pour contrôler les ombres. Il possède également d'une petite puissance sur le sommeil, Zack et des rêves. »

« Il est un peu effrayant. Il a l'air toujours aussi... »

« Hanté. Comme tes rêves? »

Zack frissonna. « Mon rêve est terrifiant. Ben est juste bizarre. »

Kennith tendit la main et lissa les cheveux de Zack dans sa queue de cheval habituelle. Avec concentration, il les attacha dans un ruban gris. « Essaie Zack. J'ose dire que tu pourrais être comme lui: il a de l'humour. Pour l'instant rendormons-nous. Nous avons entrainement aujourd'hui. » Il se leva et partit.

Zack regarda derrière lui, le cœur battant. Le regard sur le visage de son ami ... il était si étrange ... Il se coucha et ferma les yeux, mais le sentiment des mains de Kennith ne s'est pas estompé.

« Hey Jack, » Appela Zack. «Jack! »

Jack se retourna. Ses cheveux blonds pâles lui tomba dans les yeux et Zack se mit à rire comme Jack tentait en vain de les déplacer. "Putain de merde, Zack, tu ressembles à l'enfer!"

« Et tu maudis trop », répondit Zack. « Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. As-tu vu Ben? »

« Tu cherches le Ténébreux? Probablement dans les jardins du roi. Ben a un quelque chose avec les roses. Pas étonnant que sa Majesté l'aime, le salaud chanceux. J'ai de l'argent qui dit qu'il va être choisi comme l'un des gardes intérieurs du roi. "

Zack haussa les épaules. « Nous voulons tous être choisis, Jack. C'est un immense honneur. »

« Et vous obtenez la chance de voir toutes les charmantes dames que les Reines et la Dame d'Argent ont comme servantes. Putain mais ils- »

« Au revoir , Jack» Zack avais entendu le vœu pieux de Jacob plus de mille fois. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers les jardins royaux. Après quelques minutes, il trouva Ben au milieu des roses- mais pas seul. Il conversait avec une jeune fille. Un sentiment troublant envahissait Zack et il regarda.

La jeune fille était jolie, avec de longs cheveux argentés et de grands yeux bleus. Elle était aussi grande que Ben- qui dominait presque tous les élèves de la classe de formation, sauf Kennith, qui avait la même taille, et Daemon, qui ne comptait pas- et portait une tunique du blanc le plus pur.

_C'est une des élèves-guerrières!_ réalisa Zack en état de choc. _Ben pourrait être battu pour ça!_ _Fréquenter une des élues-_

Le Ténébreux s'agenouilla devant elle et porta sa main à ses lèvres. Il leva les yeux sur elle avec une telle adoration que Zack se sentit mal à l'aise d'espionner à un tel moment. Il se tourna pour s'en aller et s'accrocha à un rosier. Le bruissement était pratiquement un coup de tonnerre dans le jardin silencieux.

"Oh!" La jeune fille sursauta. Zack se retourna et vit l'horreur pure sur le visage de Ben.

« Oh! Je ne le ferais jamais! » laissa échapper Zack en réponse à la question muette. « Je ne dirais jamais rien, Ben. »

Ben regarda la jeune fille. «Vous devriez y aller", a-t-il dit lamentablement.

Elle toucha sa joue, « Demain. » Promis-t-elle dans un plaisant alto et commença à s'éloigner. Puis elle se retourna et embrassa son amour sombre sur la bouche.

Le choc de Ben était évident , même si ces yeux n'étaient pas visibles et Zack réprima un sourire avec difficulté. « Demain. » accepta-t-il quand elle eu fini. Elle rougit, sourit puis s'enfuie.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Zack maladroitement. « Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. »

« Tu ne le diras vraiment pas? » L'expression qui effrayait tant de gens était revenu.

Les yeux de Zack s'élargissèrent. « C'est pourquoi tu as toujours l'air si- c'est elle! »

Ben baissa la tête. « Je l'aime. »

« Je ne le dirais jamais. Je le jure. Je le prendrais dans ma tombe. »

« Même si la Dame te le demande? »

Zack se pétrifia. La Dame d'Argent- pourrait-il lui mentir? « Vous êtes discrets, vous devez l'être si vous êtes encore là! Ou Elle le sait déjà et... »

Ben hocha la tête. « Ouais. Alors, que fais-tu ici? Personne ne vient dans les jardins à l'exception du roi et moi. C'est pourquoi nous avons choisi ce lieu. »

« En fait, je te cherchais. Ken- Kennith m'a dit de te demander ton aide, et Jacob a dit que tu étais ici. »

« Mon aide? »

« J'ai ce terrible cauchemar chaque nuit. Kennith dit que tu peux faire quelque chose. »

Soudain, le visage de Ben s'éclaira d'un rire espiègle. «Ken se souvient encore de ce jour-là dans les bois. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était rien. C'est un commerce équitable, Zack. Ton silence contre mon aide. »

« Tu **peux** m'aider? »

« Les rêves viennent la nuit, et je suis le maître de la nuit. Bien sûr que je le peux. Il suffit de penser à ton rêve, et de ne pas croire ce que tu vois. »

« Zack ferma les yeux et repensa au rêve. Quelque chose le frôla et il frissonna.

« Les **Ombres** sont froides... » explique Ben d'une voix plus faible, et les yeux de Zack s'ouvrir juste à temps pour rattraper Ben qui s'effondrait. « Tu... ne rêveras plus à nouveau. »

« Est-ce que ça va? Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Je suis juste un peu étourdi... Je vais bien. » Ben souria faiblement. « Vas-y Zack, je vais bien. »

« Mais tu es malade! »

« Sa majesté sera bientôt là et il n'appréciera pas de te voir ici. S'il-te-plaît, va t-en. »

Zack s'en alla.

_« J'ai de l'argent qui dit qu'il va être choisi comme l'un des gardes intérieurs du roi. »_

« Si une telle chose arrivait, la Dame d'Argent y veille, Ben ne serait pas autorisé a rencontrer sa dame aux yeux bleus, même seul. _Il doit y penser tout le temps. Pas étonnant qu'il a toujours l'air si triste, si perdu. Son cœur dépend du plaisir, de la reconnaissance, du roi._

« Zack , si sérieux! » Une main serra fortement l'épaule de Zack . « Pourquoi ce visage? »

Zack leva les yeux verts les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus de l'un des plus vieux amis de Kenny, Daemon. « Oh, salut Daemon. Rien, je vais bien. Je pensais. »

« Trop penser ruine la vie sexuelle! » Daemon lâcha prise et fit un saut périlleux arrière. Il était souvent dit que s'il était né 1000 ans plus tôt, il aurait été sous antidépresseur. Il était un garçon intelligent et sympathique, mais hyper-actif. « Par la Dame, je m'ennuie! Où est Kennith? Peut-être voudra-t-il d'un duel? »

«Kenny doit être au réfectoire à l'heure qu'il est. Tu peux essayer là-bas. »

« Viens avec moi! Tu n'as rien à faire, n'est-ce pas? »

« je **suis** affamé... »

« Parfait, allons-y! » Daemon saisissa son bras et sprinta, trainant Zack. Il était rapide! Zack était plus petit que la plupart des garçons, mais Daemon était grand, fort, et rapide.

_Tu seras choisi, je parie_, pensa Zack tristement. _Et Kenny aussi parce qu'il est tellement... tout..._

«KENNITH! » rugissa Daemon alors qu'il s'encadrait ente les doubles portes du réfectoire, remorquant toujours Zack. « divertis-moi! »

« Daemon, s'il-te-plaît lâche Zack » dit calmement Kennith. « Il est un peu plus petit que toi, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué. »

Daemon souria et ouvrit la main. Zack tomba au sol et le regarda.

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. » Kennith se leva et tendit sa main. Zack la prit, et regarda le renflement du biceps de son ami lorsque celui-ci l'aida à se relever. Par la Dame! Kenny pourrait le briser en deux!

« Déesse d'Argent, je parais si... insignifiant, Kenny. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne possèdes pas de force que tu n'as pas d'autres talents, Zack. Tu as autant de chance que nous autre. Viens, assieds-toi. Mange. »

Daemon ria. « Eh bien oui, il est le plus intelligent. Pas de doute. Et tu as les meilleures notes en stratégie, Zack. »

Zack fit la grimace. « La stratégie est pour la guerre. Leurs Majestés ne veulent plus la guerre, et pourquoi la feraient-elles? Elles sont contentes avec leurs dix planètes dans ce coin de la galaxie. »

« Il y a eu des envahisseurs avant » déclara Kenny amusé. « Tu as lu tes livres d'histoire, Zack. Si quelqu'un vient troubler la paix de leurs Majestés, tu seras utile. »

« N'y-a-t-il pas les Reines Planétaires pour cela? Ceux sont toujours des guerrières. Je parie qu'elles sont comme la Dame, immortelles. »

« Ne sois pas si négatif, Zack. Les reines sont des guerrières, pas des analystes. »

« La Reine de Mercure l'est! »

« Assez, » dit tranquillement Kennith. « Ne sois pas absurde, Zack. Tu es tout aussi utile que nous. Reste joyeux, veux-tu? Je déteste te voir froncer les sourcils. Maintenant, Daemon, comment vais-je te divertir? »

Son ton sec le fit rire et Zack se sentit mieux. Kenny avait raison. Chacun avait autant de chance.

« Duel avec moi », exigea Daemon. « Je m'ennuie! »

« Au moins, il n'a pas demandé de strip-tease! » dit une voix profonde.

Kennith souria et regarda dans la direction de Ben, qui se faufilait à travers la foule du déjeuner qui se sauvait. «Benjamin, seulement toi peut penser à une telle chose. »

Ben se mit à rire. « Vrai » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Zack ! Cela fait un moment qu'on ne se soit pas vu, hein? Présente- moi à ton ami Hulk ici-présent. »

Zack était encore impressionné par la capacité soudaine de Kenny pour sourire et dit distraitement à Ben: « Oh, c'est Daemon, Ben. »

Daemon éclata de rire. « Hulk! Hulk! Eh bien, contrairement à la petite chose ici, je ne peux pas t'appeler minuscule. Ravi de te rencontrer, Ben. J'ai entendu des contes de fée sur toi. »

« Comme tout le monde? »

« Il ne veut que te taquiner, Zack. »

« Je sais, Kenny. »

« Hey, reste cool, Zack. Alors, que souhaitent les petits enfants? »

« Tu peux te joindre à nous. Daemon demande un duel et je ne serai que trop heureux d'accepter pour défendre l'honneur de Zack. » Kennith fit un clin d'œil à Zack et frappa l'épaule de Daemon du poing. « Allons-y, Daemon! Ou tu déclares déjà forfait? »

« Jamais! »

Les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers le gymnaste et choisirent un lieu de combat. Les utilisateurs précédents s'étaient rapidement sauvés après avoir vu la carrure de Daemon, le soi-disant sorcier Ben, et l'approche tranquillement intimidante de Kennith. Zack savait que s'il serait venu seul, les gars ne l'auraient même pas remarqué.

« Ce peut être une bonne chose, tu sais, » dit Ben, lisant le détresse sur le visage de Zack. « Tu peux apprendre tout en étant invisible, Zack. Secrets. Faiblesses. »

Zack soupira. « Mais quand tu veux être visible... »

« Tu cherches un endroit où tu brillera, et tu verras.

« Comme le jardin royal? »

« Précisément, » souria Ben.

« Allons Kennith, j'attends! » gémissait Daemon d'un coin du tatamis. Il s'était dépouillé de son uniforme scolaire et ne portait plus que son short et son maillot de corps. Il avait l'air encore plus grand sans sa veste. Zack se sentit à nouveau tout petit.

Kennith prit son temps pour plier son uniforme avec soin et le mettre sur le banc où Zack et Ben étaient assis. Kennith leur lança un sourire espiègle et alla vers le coin opposé. « Patience, Daemon. »

Plutôt que de se sentir insignifiant, Zack était jaloux. Kenny n'avait pas la stature de son opposant, mais il avait les muscles lisses, longs et la force confiante. Il ressemblait à un joueur de basket-ball, décida Zack,- mais pas dominateur, comme certaines personnes. Zack souhaitait ressembler a cela. Il de demandait ce que les filles pensait de Kenny avec ses cheveux argentés et sa mâchoire forte.

« Vois, nous pouvons regarder et tu pourras me dire ce que tu vois. Ben souria. « Regarde Daemon. Qu'en penses -tu? »

Zack regarda. Daemon et Kennith s'affrontaient, se séparaient, s'insultaient, et s'affrontaient à nouveau. « Il... Il aurait un désavantage conte quelqu'un comme moi à cause de sa corpulence. Il est rapide mais trop maladroit. Il ne planifie pas ses attaques, il va au hasard. »

« Et Ken? »

«Benjamin, abstiens-toi de m'appeler Ken ! »

« c'est un droit que je prends Ken. Ken, Zack. »

Zack regardait son ami, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un corps solide et gracieux brillant de sueur et plein de détermination. Kenny ne permettait jamais à la colère d'entacher son jugement, et bien qu'il ne planifiait rien, il tenait Daemon en haleine.

« Tu es distrait par l'admiration. Ken est un combattant chanceux, Zack. Il est au bon endroit au bon moment. Ce n'est pas vraiment une compétence, mais parfois la chance est suffisante. »

« Il est doué! Il est vraiment fort! »

Ben ne répondit pas.

Finalement, Kennith gagna, et les deux combattants se levèrent et se serrèrent la main. « Donc, j'ai sauvegardé l'honneur de Zack, et tu ne peux plus l'appeler petite chose. »

« J'en trouverai un nouveau », ria Daemon en haussant les épaules.

Kennith arqua un sourcil en regardant Ben, qui se contentait de sourire. « Viens, Benjamin. Dansons. »

« Je ne suis pas Daemon, Ken. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais j'aimerai récupérer la permission que je ne t'ai jamais donné de m'appeler Ken. »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé la permission. » Mais Ben se leva et enleva son pantalon et sa veste, son visage étrangement vide. Son corps était d'un doré digne d'un Californien et dur comme un roc. En le regardant lui et Kennith, Zack repensa à la beauté du corps humain. Quel était ce poème?... _Combien exquis dans la conception... _quelque chose comme ça. Zack aimait la poésie.

Ben possédait une vitesse qui semblait inhumaine, et il était un combattant extraordinaire, mais Zack trouva immédiatement son défaut. Il luttait vraiment avec sa puissance, ses ombres, et il vainquit. Ensuite, Zack lui demanda pourquoi.

« Les Ombres sont des créatures sauvages, Zack. Elles aiment la lutte, la mise à mort, Parfois... il est difficile de les arrêter. Ben leva les yeux de ses boutons de chemises. « Mais je le fais toujours, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as trouvé ma faiblesse, alors? »

Zack hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

« Outre les roses », dit quelqu'un en riant.

« Bonjour, Jacob», salua Kennith. « Pratiques-tu ton esprit royal? »

« Envisages-tu d'impressionner sa Majesté avec ton discours élégant? » Jack s'approcha avec un garçon au cheveux bruns. « Les gars, c'est Nate. Ou Nathanaël pour toi, Kennith. Il est dans la 6eme classe. Nate, voici Kennith, Daemon, Ben et Zack. Ben est aussi connu comme étant le mec qui a des pouvoirs bizarres. Kennith a une drôle de façon de parler. Daemon est hyperactif et Zack n'est pas intéressé par les filles.

« Juste celles avec qui tu passes du temps. » rétorqua Zack.

Nate se mit à rire. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial, mais chaleureux et sympathiques. « Ouais, je parie que Zack n'a même pas besoin de payer une fille pour avoir un rendez-vous. »

Kennith rit, et l'estime de Nate pour Zack monta d'un cran. Toute personne qui pourrait faire rire Kenny était spéciale. « Zack n'a pas besoin de payer pour avoir un bon moment. Mais s'il le faisait, il pourrait toujours donner à Jacob une pièce. »

Tout le monde ria, Jack aussi d'un rire jaune. « Cher Dame d'Argent, Ken a gagné le sens de l'humour », plaisanta Ben.

« Je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. » Les yeux de Kennith lançaient des éclairs.

« J'ai gagné le droit » dit Ben à voix basse. «Grâce au duel. »

« Hé les gars, ce n'est rien », Zack s'interposa entre eux, essayant de rire. « C'est juste un nom. Regardez Daemon et moi-même qui en plaisantent... »

« Ce n'est pas seulement un nom, Zack », dit Jack alors que Kennith faisait un pas en avant. Ben faisait la même chose.

Zack se sentit petit et sans défense entre ses deux fortes puissances. _Je suis tellement stupide- moi les arrêter?! Ou même l'un des deux!_ «Kenny, s'il-te-plaît- »

Kennith regarda son jeune ami et vis la peur dans ses yeux. La peur de Kennith lui-même.

« Les mecs, vous allez écraser le pauvre gosse. » Daemon riait, un peu nerveusement et se planta à côté de Zack enter les deux agresseurs. Il fit une prise au niveau de la tête de Zack. « Je sais comment je vais t'appeler, Zack! Sakura! Une minuscule délicate petite fleur! »

« Tu es terrible, Daemon, » souriait Ben. Une petite lueur bleu vif brillait sur le bord de ses lunettes noires.

_« ... les lunettes de Benjamin rougeoyaient d'un bleu vif... les bêtes se sauvaient... »_

«Kenny» murmura Zack à nouveau, ignorant Daemon.

Kennith resta figé, les yeux dans les yeux de Zack, incrédule. « Zack ? » Il respirait lentement, et Daemon sentit la tension partir avec cet unique mot. Kennith leva une main tremblante avant de s'arrêter et de partir rapidement.

«Kenny, attend! » cria Zack, Mais Daemon lui saisit le bras.

« Laisse-le aller, Zack. »

« il- il est en colère... »

« Il n'est pas en colère » Le sourire de Daemon réapparut. « Viens, petit Sakura. Tu me dois un duel! »

« Sakura? » Zack leva la main et invoqua quelques fleurs de cerisiers avec sa magie. « Ne? »Ce-ci, et le surnom, sonnaient étrangement familier.

« Viens! »

«Kenny ? » Zack s'aventura timidement ds la chambre-dortoir de Kennith, qui comme la plupart des étudiants, n'était pas plus grande qu'un cube. Il y avait assez de place pour un petit lit, une petite commode pour leurs uniformes, et une rangée d'étagères sur le mur pour les effets personnels. Par conséquent, Zack trouva son ami au seul endroit où une personne pouvait s'assoir , son lit, dos à la porte. Ses longs cheveux argentés cachés son visage. «Kenny, es-tu en colère contre moi? »

Un rire doux. « Non, Zack. Être en colère est la dernière chose que je pourrais faire envers toi. »

« Alors quoi? » Heureux, Zack rebondit sur le lit et étreignit son ami. Tant que Kenny n'était pas en colère contre lui, le monde était parfait.

Kennith était parfaitement immobile, respirant à peine.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas- » Zack recula. Il avait oublié- Kennith n'autorisait pas les contacts.

« Non, Zack, ce n'est pas toi. » Kennih se retourna. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et plaidant. « S'il-te-plaît. »

Le jeune homme se figea. Avec la même concentration qu'il avait utiliser pour ses cheveux, Kennith tendit la main et toucha la joue de Zack. Le cœur s'emballant, Zack ne pouvait que regarder. « Ke KeKe- »

La lumière dans les yeux bleu-acier diminua. « Je suis désolé, Zack. Je ne pensais pas- je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Non. » Les souvenirs inondaient la mémoire de Zack. La façon dont Kennith l'avait regardé plus tôt sur le tatamis. Kennith le défendant. Kennith disant qu'il n'aimait pas voir Zack froncer les sourcils. Kennith attachant ses cheveux. Damned, le touchant même! Il était tellement réservé, tellement inaccessible... Zack se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir penser à cette possibilité. Il avait eu mille indices ces derniers jours, et il n'avait rien remarqué. Même Daemon l'avait vu!

Zack leva les yeux. « Quant as-tu commencer à m'appeler Zack? » Kennith le regarda surpris. « Tu m'as toujours appelé Zachary, comme Benjamin, ou Jacob. Et tu ne laisses personne, sauf moi, t'appeler Kenny- oh par la Dame, Kenny, depuis quand? »

Kennith regarda vers la bas comme un petit garçon. « Un long moment » admis-t-il. « Au début je pensais que c'était comme si tu étais mon petit frère. Une partie de moi avait l'impression que tu avais besoin de moi, alors j'étais là. Je ne sais pas quand ça a changé. Tout à coup, j'ai remarqué des choses sur toi. La façon dont tu bouges, la façon dont tu attaches tes cheveux, ce regard de chien abandonné que tu me fais à chaque fois... »

Zack se mit à rire « Je ne le fais seulement qu'à toi. »

« Je l'avais remarqué, aussi. C'est à ce moment que je me suis demandé, Zack que j'ai commencé à espérer que peut-être, juste peut-être... » Kennith fit un sourire désabusé. « Je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Je ne veux pas te forcer. »

« D'accord. Alors je le ferai. » Après quoi, Zack se pencha et embrassa son meilleur ami.

_Des lèvres douces, chaudes... Cette familiarité à nouveau..._

« Tu te retiens. »

« Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... »

« Il faut essayer avant de dire qu'on n'aime pas. »

« Donc, tu as essayé. »

« Je l'ai fait, Kenny. » Se sentant un courage innée, Zack frotta ses lèvres à celles de Kenny en riant.

« Zack ... » Les poings de Kennith se sont serrés. Zack en prit un, déplia soigneusement chaque doigt et les embrassa, le regardant avec taquinerie de ses yeux verts. Kennith gémit et poussa Zack sur le lit. « Petit taquineur! »

Zack se mit à rire et attrapa la chemise de Kennith pour le tirer vers lui. « Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il en soit autrement. »

Les yeux argentés balayèrent lentement le visage de Zack et Kennith l'embrassa lentement. « Je ne veux que toi de toute manière. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Tire: Déjà Vu

langue originelle: anglais

auteur: ?

Traductrice: angedegatelly

Bonjour.

Voici le chapitre 2 de Déjà Vu. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite.

Déjà vu

chapitre deux

Jack marchait dans la cour, s'occupant de ses propres affaires quand un couple au delà de la pelouse attira son attention. Ses yeux sombres s'élargirent dans la surprise. zach et Kennith?! Le couple se câlinait, juste assez loin pour ne pas être confondu avec d'autre personne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Okay, une partie de lui était plus qu'intéressée. Mais il était dit que la Dame serait dans les jardins royaux avec les Reines et leurs servantes. Il pourrait en savoir plus sur la vie sexuelle de Zach et Kennnith à tout moment- c'était l'unique chance de sa vie. Il ignora sa curiosité innée et poursuivie sa route.

« Hey Jack, » appela Nate. « Où est le feu, blondie? »

Jack accepta le surnom en se rappelant qu'il allait avoir un avant-goût des filles chaudes et ne s'arrêta pas de marcher. « Je suis euh... en retard. »

« Okaayy. » Nate le rattrapa et marchait à reculons pour le regarder. « Allez, Jack , où vas-tu? Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de te suivre, tu sais? »

Damned! Jack s'arrêta et le fixa de son regard glacial. « J'apprécierai si tu ne le faisais pas. »

Nate sourit et attendit.

« Oh merde! Tu fais chier! » Le blond commença à se déplacer à nouveau, vexé. C'était si intéressant de rencontrer quelqu'un qui était si occupé. « Sa Seigneurie vient visiter les jardins aujourd'hui. Avec sa suite. »

« Ah. » Nate hocha la tête. « Ne fais-tu jamais autre chose que d'aller voir les filles? »

« Étude. Duel. Jurer. Que, assez bizarrement, je n'ai pas encore fait dans cette conversation. Zach doit déteindre sur moi. »

« Je crois plutôt que Zach déteint sur Kennith, considérant comment ils étaient là-bas. Tu les as vu? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il ferait un couple mignon, mais ils sont plutôt bien assorti. »

« Nate, tu ne les connais même pas. »

« Physiquement, Jack. Ils correspondent bien physiquement. Après, je pourrais dire quelque chose à propos de Zach- Il adore Kennith. Comme on aime un héros. » Ils entrèrent dans les jardins.

Ben est soudainement apparu devant eux. Jack l'a presque heurté alors que Nate l'a heurté. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, bande d'idiots! La Dame d'Argent visite les jardins aujourd'hui! »

« Je sais, » dit Jack à Ben en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. « C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. Allez, Benny, laisse nous rester ici, juste pour un petit moment. Nous resterons hors de vue, je le jure. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » rétorqua Ben. « Non. Sortez d'ici. Vous serez morts si quelqu'un vous voit ici. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici est parce que sa Majesté l'a permis. Maintenant, partez! »

Jack croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Non. Et ils ne nous verront pas. Je peux me cacher mieux que ça. »

« Je vais te jeter dehors, Jack. »

« Tu n'irais pas aussi loin. »

Ben pencha légèrement la tête et ses lunettes rougeoyaient d'un bleu vif. « Partez. Maintenant. »

Jack sortit mentalement son atout. « Je suis au courant pour ta petite amie. »

Le garçon sombre cessa complètement de bouger, mais son visage montrait de la colère, pas de la peur.

« Sois sûr que nous ne dirons rien. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps ici. Nous voulons juste jeter un coup d'œil. »

La mâchoire de Ben se contracta, mais il se détourna finalement et disparut dans l'ombre.

Nate laissa échapper son souffle dans un soupir. « Jack, espèce d'idiot! Il allait t'écorcher vif! Je suis sûr que- »

« Chut! » Jack saisit son bras et plongea dans les broussailles les plus proches, qui fort heureusement n'étaient pas un rosier.

Ils observèrent que neuf femmes passèrent par là, entourées de jeunes filles. La première était la Reine de Jupiter, qui inspectait chaque fleur sur son passage. Il était dit que c'était une féroce guerrière qui avait un faible pour les fleurs. Ses longs cheveux bruns coulaient sur ses épaules imposantes, ce qui était très différent des portraits habituels en tenue de guerrière avec sa queue de cheval. Venaient ensuite les Reines d'Uranus et de Neptune, un couple magnifique en bleu profond et vert d'eau. Elles parlaient et riaient ensemble intimement. Jack se sentait coupable d'espionner lorsque la Dame de Neptune se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la Dame d'Uranus, et ses longs cheveux turquoises drapaient l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Les deux Dames riaient encore.

La Reine de Saturne marchait lentement avec la Lady Princesse Sérénité. Elles avaient l'air d'ête les plus jeunes du groupe, mais la Dame de Saturne agissait en fait comme l'aînée. Elle bougeait avec élégance et Lady Princesse Sérénité avait un air plus enfantin, rebondissant joyeusement à ses côtés. La Reine se mit à rire et tira brusquement sur l'une des couettes de Lady Princesse Sérénité, qui entama une course-poursuite.

Une vision de toute beauté marchait derrière elle, criant d'une voix claire pour qu'elles arrêtent d'agir comme des enfants. Elle se mit à rire cependant, et ses yeux bleus étaient plein de joie. Elle aurait pu être la soeur jumelle de la princesse, et non sa mère, sauf que ses cheveux étaient blancs plutôt que roses, et ses yeux bleus au lieu de rouges. Elle rattrapa les Dames d'Uranus et de Neptune et leur dit quelque chose à laquelle toutes les trois se mirent à rire, puis à la Dame de Jupiter. Jack ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter.

« Mon mari m'a dit que seul un garçon prend soin de ce jardin », dit elle. « Il dit que c'est l'un des favoris pour être un de ses gardiens intérieurs. En as-tu entendu parlé, Mako-chan? »

« Je n'aime pas les commérages, Usagi-chan. » La Dame de Jupiter tapota les chignons blancs sur sa tête. « Mais Minako-chan oui, et tu vas arrêter ce visage triste. Si tu veux, je vais voir si je peux appeler ce garçon, ok? »

« Minako-chan! » La Dame d'Argent bondit joyeusement et se retourna vers une belle jeune femme blonde dans le groupe à l'arrière._ La Dame de Venus_, pensa Jack avec un soupir. La Dame de Vénus était l'objet des principaux potins sur les Reines, et probablement la personne que les étudiants révaient de servir le plus. Il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Elle avait de grands yeux de biche bleus, et son visage était absolument parfait. Elle marchait avec grâce balançant sa robe jaune vaporeuse, jusqu'à ce que la Dame l'ai rejointe. « Je suis désolée, Minako-chan. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'abandonner. »

« Tu reviens toujours » taquina la Dame de Venus. « Tout le temps. Qu'est-ce que tu demandais à Mako-chan? »

« Qui est l'étudiant qui s'occupe des jardins, et la rumeur qui dit qu'il sera l'un des gardiens d'Endymion. En as-tu entendu parler, oh déesse des commérages? »

La Dame de Vénus tira la langue et rejeta ses cheveux. « Je suis, cher Néo-Queen Sérénité, la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté, pas des commérages. »

« Cependant, taquina la Reine de Mercure, tu as entendu quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas? »

La Dame de Vénus se tourna vers elle. « Tu devrais sortir ton nez plus souvent de tes livres, Ami-chan. » La Dame de Mercure se mit à rire. « J'ai peut-être entendu quelque chose. Pendant que je prenais un bain de soleil. »

« Oh, dis le. » La Dame d'Argent rigola.

« Mieux encore, je vais te le montrer. » La Dame de Vénus frappa dans la main deux fois et éleva la voix: « Ombre! »

Ben apparut, légèrement surpris. « Vos Majestés, Altesse, mes Dames » salua-t-il respectueusement en s'agenouillant.

« Lève-toi, Ombre, dit gravement la Dame de Vénus. Reine de Jupiter, as-tu quelque chose à dire sur ses jolis jardins à ce jeune homme? »

« Oh, Reine de Venus, dois-tu être si cérémoniel, s'écria la dame. Jeune homme, quel est votre nom? »

« Benjamin Stark, ma Dame. »

« Eh bien, Benjamin, votre travail ici est absolument magnifique et vous devriez en être fier. Mais la Dame de Vénus ne vous a pas fait venir ici pour que je chante vos louanges! On parle d'un garçon qui pourrait avoir sa place parmi les guerriers pour protéger le Roi mon époux; Parlez-moi de lui. »

Ben sembla lutter contre quelque chose entre la peur et la contrainte de regarder sa guerrière aux yeux bleus. Jack déglutit difficilement. Si cela se passait comme il croyait que cela arriverait, Ben serait forcé d'admettre son amour pour elle.

« Ce garçon, c'est moi, ma Dame. Les autres étudiants disent que je passe beaucoup de temps ici, et que je recherche sa faveur grâce aux fleurs. »

« Vous voulez une telle position? »

« Oui, ma Dame. »

« Pourquoi? »

Jack étouffa un soupir aussi douloureux qu'une lance de peur passait au travers de lui. Il avait raison. Mais veut-il –** peut-il** – mentir à la Dame d'Argent?

Ben ouvrit la bouche mais les mots ne sortaient pas, et la Dame de Venus l'interrompit. « Pourquoi, si ce n'est pour l'honneur de servir sa Majesté, ma Dame! Quelle autre réponse pourrez vous donner un tel guerrier? Reine de Jupiter, s'il vous plaît donner à ce jeune homme vos critiques sur les jardins, et Reine de Mars, s'il vous plaît, joignez vous à notre conversation. »

Ben se dirigea docilement vers la Dame de Jupiter. Jack pouvait presque voir son soupir de soulagement avant de se retourner vers la Reine de Mars.

A la vue la prêtresse shintô aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux violets, le cœur de Jack s'arrêta et un sentiment étrange s'installa dans son cœur. _La Dame de Mars_, pensa-t-il nostalgique. Il avait l'impression comme s'il l'avait rencontré avant, comme s'il la connaissait mieux que personne, comme s'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras alors qu'elle dormait comme un petit enfant.

La Dame de Mars avait une drôle d'expression. « Ma Dame » dit-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

Jack ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendre invisible. Nate marmonna quelque chose et bougea soigneusement au plus près du sol afin que les buissons frissonnaient à peine.

Un oiseau noir s'envola du buisson et atterrit sur un cerisier en fleurs. Il pépia une fois et s'envola.

Les Dames de Mars, Vénus et la Dame d'argent se mirent à rire et se regroupèrent.

Jack et Nate échangèrent un regard , puis virent que Ben regardait dans leur direction. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils virent ses lunettes viraient au rouge sombre.

« Il l'a fait? » chuchota Nate d'une voix presque inaudible.

_C'est tout ce que je vous dois!_ Dit une voix avec colère dans l'esprit de Jack.

_Ben?_

_Qui d'autre ?! Partez maintenant !_

_Attend!_ _S'il te plaît._ _La Reine de Mars je veux juste la regarder._ Jack se retourna vers la Dame de Mars.

« C'est une question bête à poser, Usagi-chan, chuchota la Dame de Vénus. Tu devrais le savoir, puisque tu es soi-disant une déesse! Hum!? »

« Oh, Minako-chan, ne te l'ai-je pas demandé? , répondit la Dame. Je voulais savoir, et tu l'as interrompu! »

« Usagi-chan, c'est l'amour!? » explosa la Dame de Venus.

Tout le monde se retourna et la regarda fixement, Ben inclus.

La Dame de Vénus sembla confuse. « Désolée; Je n'avais pas l'intention de crier. Benjamin, ai-je votre promesse solennelle que vous ne direz rien à personne de ce que vous verrez ou entendrez dans cet endroit sacré? »

« Oui, ma Dame. » Sa voix tremblait un peu.

« L'amour? demanda la Dame doucement. Dis moi, Mina-chan!? »

« Je ne peux pas, Majesté. S'il-te-plaît ne me l'ordonne pas. Des vies dépendent de mon silence. Ce n'est la faute d'aucun parti et je n'aurais jamais leurs morts sur la conscience simplement parce que je suis la déesse de l'amour. » La Dame de Vénus détourna le regard, semblant regarder par-delà les jardins, mais Jack vit son regard porté sur l'amour secret de Ben. Cependant, toutes les jeunes filles rougirent à cette phrase.

La bouche de la Dame se serra, mais elle ne dit plus rien.

« S'il-te-plaît ne fais pas la moue, ma Dame. » La Dame de Mars posa une main sur son visage et l'inclina vers le soleil. « Ça n'a jamais été ta plus belle expression. Sois heureuse. »

Jack regardait avec fascination. Nate tira sans ménagement sur la manche de sa veste et lui fit signe qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Jack soupira et les téléporta.

« Par la Dame, j'ai cru qu'on était mort » soupira le blond dans la cour.

« Je n'ai pas compris... » demanda Nate.

« Ben aime une des élèves-guerrières. Tu le sais que c'est interdit, non? Il la rencontre dans les jardins discrètement. C'est pourquoi il a toujours cet air triste. La seule raison pour laquelle il voudrait être l'un des gardiens du Roi est qu'il aurait la chance de la voir tout le temps, mais il ne peut pas le dire, ou alors il sera puni. Heureusement, la Dame de Venus le savait et l'a interrompu. La déesse de l'amour! Elle doit être capable de sentir ce genre de chose. »

« Tu crois? Sourit Nate. Et la Dame de Mars? Elle le sait que tu penses à elle? »

« Je sais! C'est ce qui m'effraie! » Jack soupira en pensant à elle. Cette petite bouche rouge parfaite. Ces beaux yeux. « Mais je le ferais encore. Je me ferai attraper par elle si cela me permettra d'être près d'elle. »

« Hey Jack? Elle est de sang royal. Fais attention de ne pas tomber de trop haut. »

« Elle a aussi plus de mille ans, mais on dirait qu'elle en a à peine vingt. Aw, Nate, tu ne peux que l'avoir vu. »

« Tu le penses, hein? Nate arqua un sourcil. Tu en es sûr? »

Jack le regarda. Nate souriait en grimaçant et s'éloigna, sifflotant.

« Hey, Jack ! » Un poids assez lourd s'abattit sur le corps svelte de Jack alors qu'il se trouvait sur l'un des tatamis, perdu dans ses pensées.

« oof » Jack toussa et s'étouffa avec le reste de ses paroles.

Daemon le regarda et sourit. « Bonjour, Blondie. Comment se passe ta journée? »

Jack regarda vers lui avec fureur, mais ses paroles étaient toujours limités par le manque d'air circulant dans ses poumons.

« Oh, ouais. » Daemon se déporta. « Ok, maintenant, comment se passe ta journée? »

« Tais-toi! » La poitrine de Jack lui faisait mal maintenant. Il appuya soigneusement sur ses articulations dans son sternum, vérifiant pour les fêlures ou les efforts, mais son corps semblé juste meurtri du poids, rien de cassé. « Putain, fils de pute, murmura-t-il. Combien Diable pèses-tu, une tonne? »

Daemon rit. « Assez pour te casser en mille morceaux, Jack. Tu es presque aussi maigre que le petit Sakura. Maintenant, pourquoi ne t'exerces-tu pas au lieu de rester là comme un insecte mort? »

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires par la foutue Lune. » Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, mais Jack avait encore des difficultés pour se lever. « Putain de merde, connard! Je ne pourrais plus m'exercer une semaine sans casser mes côtes!? »

« Guéris-les. » Le plus grand haussa les épaules avec mépris. « Tu ne **sais** pas comment le faire, n'est-ce-pas? »

« Bien sûr que je sais! Mais je ne suis pas très doué dans ce domaine et je n'aime pas le faire. Tu as le tapis. Je m'en vais. » Jack quitta le bâtiment, tenant toujours ses côtes endolories.

Qui pourrait lui enseigner les techniques de guérison? Zach. Kennith. Peut-être Nate, mais il était en colère contre lui aussi. Il ne restait plus que les deux nouveaux amants, parce qu'il ne savait pas si Ben aurait su le faire. Ben n'a presque jamais été blessé. Au moins physiquement.

Par ailleurs, qu'avait-il dit dans les jardins: c'est tout ce que je vous dois. En d'autres termes, vient à moi pour quoi que ce soit, et je te dépouillerai. Jack soupira. Il avait vu la Reine de Mars. Quelque soit la façon.

Jack marchait lentement vers les dortoirs. Il a essayé d'aller vers ses appartements, mais il a fini par marcher vers ceux de Zach et Kennith. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'énergie pour se téléporter. Peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose de cassé et qu'il ne le savait pas. Il trébucha sur la porte principale et s'effondra au sol. Kennith? Zach?

Une tempête de pétales de cerisier se forma pour révéler la forme de Zach. « Jack? »

« Je pense qu'il est ivre, » gloussa la voix de Kennith comme il apparut dans un éclair bleu-violet clair.

« Non! » chuchota Jack. Il secoua la tête rapidement.

« Ca fait mal! » Zach s'agenouilla et toucha Jack sur le côté, à laquelle le blond grimaça. « Et toi, tu n'es pas très bon en guérison, n'est-ce-pas? Tu t'es fié à ton habilité au combat. Tout le monde se blesse parfois, cependant. Je t'aide cette fois et je t'apprendrais plus tard, ok? »

Jack hocha la tête faiblement et ferma les yeux. Le toucher de Zach était aussi délicat que celui d'un médecin et presque aussi habile.

« Ton point fort n'est pas la stratégie, mais la guérison. Je suis fier de toi, Zach. »

En raison de leur lien dûe à la guérison, Jack sentit la chaleur qu'avait produit la louange sur l'esprit de Zach, l'empressement de plaire à Kennith. La douleur commençait à se dissiper. C'était fantastique.

« Jack? Jack, ne t'endors pas! C'est dangereux, Jack! » ZAch répétait ces mots jusqu'à ce que Jack ouvrit les yeux embrumés et lui lança un regard furieux. « Ça va mieux, non? »

« Mmm... » Un autre signe de tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Jacob? » demande Kennith.

« Daemon m'a surpris. Je réfléchissais sur l'un des tatamis, et Daemon m'a sauté dessus. »

Zach essaya d'étouffer le rire qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres. « Ok, alors? »

« Tu connais Daemon , il veut toujours attirer ton attention. Je déteste ça. Par la Dame, ça fait mal! »

« Il devrait jouer avec des enfants de sa taille » renifla Kennith.

« Pas toi? » dit Zach.

« J'ai déjà un camarade de jeu. » Kennith souriait à Zach.

Jack sourit un peu. Oui, définitivement amoureux. « Depuis quand? »

Kennith lui lança un regard, mais Zach souriait béatement. « Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Jack. Comment c'était dans les jardins hier? »

Le visage de Jade le brûla. « Eh, où as-tu entendu ça? »

« Ben. »

« Les gars, vous vous êtes trouvés un coin douillet. »

Kennith fronça les sourcils.

« Tout va bien Kenny. » Zach ignora le commentaire.« Actuellement il est très en colère conter toi, Jack. Peut-être devrais-tu aller t 'excuser. »

« Pourquoi faire? Le faire chanter pour qu'il me permette de voir la Reine de Mars? Je l'aurais tué pour elle si elle avait su que j'étais là. »

Les amant échangèrent un regard. « Tu n'aurais pas duré cinq secondes contre lui, dit Kennith catégoriquement. Benjamin est un analyste, Jack , et tu ne comptes que sur ton habileté comme l'a dit Zach. C'est pourquoi il sera choisi pour être un des gardes intérieurs. »

« Et pourquoi serais-tu choisi? » réplique Jack vivement.

Zach posa une main en signe d'avertissement sur la poitrine de Jack et regarda le visage de Kennith.

« Pour ma bonne mine. » Kennith roula des yeux. Zach se mit à rire. « Qui a dit que je le serais? »

« Oh, tu le seras, a dit rapidement Zach. Je le sais, Kenny.

« Et bien, si tu le sais, tu peux rajouter médium à ta liste de capacités, Zach. »

« Voilà. Zach se leva. Allez, lève toi Jack. Tu devrez être capable de bouger sans te tuer , maintenant. Il a du te frapper avec une certaine force. »

« J'étais tout à fait sérieux quand j'ai dit qu'il avait sauté sur moi, ce putain de fils. »

« Pas besoin de crier. Je t'ai fait une faveur, et je t'en ferais une autre plus tard. Mais pas maintenant. Je suis fatigué. » Zach disparut dans un souffle de vent.

« Félicitations. » Jack dit à Kennith.

« Pour quoi? »

« Lui. »

« Ce qui veut dire? » Mais un petit sourire inclinait le coin de ses lèvres.

« Quel autre sens y-aurait-il? Fais attention. Si tu es choisi et lui ne l'est pas, comment cela va-t-il finir? » Avec ça, Jack disparu.

Kennith se trouvait seul sur son lit, réfléchissant, alors que Zach était sous la douche. En fait, il pensait à la vanité du Sakura – il était une belle personne après tout, mais Kennith se demandait pourquoi Zach avait besoin de prendre une douche sachant ce qui allait arriver. Par la Dame, il aimait ce jeune homme.

C'est pourquoi les mots de Jack le dérangeaient. _Si tu es choisi et lui ne l'est pas, comment cela va-t-il finir?_

Zach serait certainement choisi. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire serait de puiser dans le potentiel qu'il avait et tout irait bien.

Mais Kennith savait qu'il n'avait rien de spécial en lui. Il savait se battre, il était passablement intelligent et il était assez doué en magie. Mais tout comme beaucoup d'autre. En fait, il fallait posséder ces caractéristiques pour être où ils étaient.

Zach était puissant et intelligent. Ben était fort et analytique, comme il l'avait déjà dit, mais ce qui le ferait entrer dans le cercle du Roi serait sa détermination d'être auprès de cette jeune fille. Daemon était comme un de ces videurs de bar terrien, grand et fort. Il n'irait jamais plus loin que la garde, mais il était honnête et sympathique.

_Je suis normal ici,_ Kennith pensa tristement. _Zach ira et je resterai. Et ensuite quoi? il ne peux pas rester un simple soldat. Il mérite mieux_.

Ce n'était pas que Kennith doutait de lui même. Il était confiant de ce qu'il était. Mais par-dessus tout, il était réaliste, et la réalité est qu'il n'était que seulement bon dans ce qu'il a fait. Il était bon dans beaucoup de choses sans être exceptionnel. Donc il ne serait pas choisi par le Roi parce que le Roi choisira seulement les meilleurs.

« Kenny, » Zach jeta un coup d'oeil par la porte. Il été ébouriffé et humide, et Kennith était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu Zach aussi excitant. « Eh, ne réfléchis pas avec cette tête. S'il-te-plaît? »

Kennith cligna des yeux. « Excuse-moi? »

« Tu pensais à quelque chose de terriblement déprimant. Je pouvais le voir dans tes yeux. » Zach s'assit sur le lit et brossa les cheveux argentés loin des yeux gris-bleu. « Je déteste te voir comme ça. Un sou pour tes pensées? »

« Tu aimes la poésie? »

« Oui, mais tu évites ma question. »

« Je pensais seulement, Zach. »

« Penser, mon cher, nuit à la vie sexuelle, comme Daemon me l'a si bien dit. »

Kennith rit. « C'est une description assez exacte des faits, si je puis dire. »

Zach se pencha au-dessus de lui et regarda ses yeux attentivement. « Dis-moi »dit-il doucement.

Kennith ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Oui, il y avait la jolie odeur de peau de Zach mélangé à celle de fleurs de cerisier de ses cheveux. Il prenait vraiment son nouveau surnom au sérieux. « Tu sens comme un ange, Zach. »

Zach lui lança un regard boudeur. « Tu évites encore ma question. »

Un autre éclat de rire. « Tu es tellement mignon quand tu fais la moue. Je ne me serai jamais attendu à une telle chose de ta part. Ne gâche pas ce moment, Amour. Profitons-en. S'il-te-plaît? »

Un peu plus tard, Kennith était toujours éveillé, regardant son Sakura s'endormir, évidemment heureux et en sécurité près de son amant. Kennith se demandait paresseusement si c'était les pouvoirs de Benjamin ou la paix intérieure récente de Zach qui avait banni les rêves. Il ne doutait pas de Benjamin, mais il ne doutait pas non plus du pouvoir de l'amour.

_C'est bon à savoir que tu crois en moi._

Kennith se redressa et regarda fébrilement autour de lui. Personne! Et Zach dormait, malgré les secousses du lit. Alors, qui?

_La Dame d'Argent, Ken. Qui d'autre?_

Ken. Qui à part lui et Zach l'appelaient ainsi?_ Benjamin, c'est toi? Tu es télépathe?!_

_Tout à fait,_ répondit Ben sèchement._ Tu sais, j'ai essayé de te dire que Zach ressent la même chose à propos de ce que tu fais pour lui. Il ne croira jamais rien en mal de toi. Il est complètement aveuglé par l'admiration et l'amour. _

_Tu me fais sentir plus bas que terre. _

_Tu n'y as simplement pas fait attention. _Une pause. _Jack est amoureux de Rei-sama?_

_Qui?_

_La Reine de Mars. Mais ne dit à personne que je te l'ai dit. Il l'aime?_

Les yeux de Kennith s'élargirent. _Comment Diable..._

_Désolé. Je creusais un peu. Je ne le referais pas. Mais s'il-te-plaît, dis le moi._

_Tu sais, je suis toujours en colère contre toi au sujet de la journée d'avant-hier. _

_Oh, s'il-te-plaît. C'était une lutte pour la domination. Et Zach t'a vaincu. Je n'ai rien fait. _Ben envoya à Kennith une image où il haussait les épaules.

_Oui, Jacob est amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement, il semble oublier qu'elle est la souveraine d'une planète et qu'il n'est qu'un étudiant. _

_Nous le sommes tous. _

_Pas Zach. Il pourrait être plus, si seulement il me laissait partir. _

_QUOI?! _Le rugissement, si sonore, aurait blessé les oreilles de Kennith, mais il avait ce même sentiment à l'intérieur de son crane._ Désolé Ken. Mais par la Dame, tu es si têtu. Si tu le laissais partir maintenant, tu te tuerais et tu le sais parfaitement.!_

Kennith essaya de sourire malgré la douleur. _C'est pourquoi tu seras choisi, Benjamin. Tu vois tout, tu sais? _

Une sensation d'apaisement enleva la douleur et la remplaça par la fraîcheur. _Est-ce mieux?_

Kennith essaya un clin d'œil mental.

Ben rit dans sa tête. P_as mal pour un premier essai. En vérité Ken, je serais choisi parce que j'ai besoin de l'être. Je dois l'être ou je mourrai._

_D'un cœur brisé? _Kennith avait mis un peu d'amusement dans sa voix.

_C'est possible, tu sais. Ken, tu dois savoir maintenant que l'amour est la plus belle chose dans tout le cosmos, et que nous mourrions sans lui. Et j'aime mon petit enfant de deuil. _

_Quel surnom déprimant. Tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose de plus agréable? Soleil? Petit gâteau? _

Ben se mit à rire. _J'ai ma raison pour l'appeler ainsi. Ça concerne nos vies antérieures. Mais je ne vais pas t 'ennuyer avec les détails. Sérieusement! Si Zach est forcé de te quitter pour entrer dans le palais comme un garde d'Endymion, tu te suicides. Tu te sentiras vide. C'est pourquoi tu dois aller avec lui. _

_Benjamin, je n'ai rien de spécial par rapport aux autres garçons. Tout ce que j'ai de remarquable est ma façon de parler._

_Ouais et je suis sûr que c'est ce qui a tant fasciné Zach aussi. Allez Ken! Tu vaux mieux que ça._

_Qu'est-ce que tu es, mon escouade de bonheur personnel? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me faire sentir mieux. En fait, va t-en. Je ne veux plus te parler._

_Ha ha. Mesdames et Messieurs, il me semble que nous avons un comédien ici. _

_Tais-toi et laisse moi tranquille. Je suis tout à fait heureux d'être avec mon Zach ici. _

Soudain, quelque chose comme un soleil chaud vint à l'esprit de Kennith. C'était quelque chose de glorieux. _Le sens-tu? C'est ce que tu m'as envoyé Ken. Quand tu penses a Zach, c'est ce que tu m'envoies. Tu l'aimes. _

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. _

_Évidemment, quand tu penses à moi, je n'obtiens pas une aussi belle réaction. Ah, bien. Demain est un autre jour. Bonne nuit, Ken. Suis Zach dans le soleil, hein?_

Avec ces mots, la présence de Ben disparut et Kennith se sentit étrangement seul. Pourrait-il apprendre à faire cela? Parler dans l'esprit des gens? Et – et cela l'effrayait, que quelqu'un le fasse – regarder dans les esprits et trouver des informations. Un tel pouvoir!

Suivre Zach dans le soleil? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Le suivre n'importe où? Le suivre dans le danger? Et depuis quand Benjaminest-il devenu si énigmatique.


	3. Chapitre 3

Tire: Déjà Vu

langue originelle: anglais

auteur: ?

Traductrice: angedegatelly

Déjà vu

chapitre trois

«Kennith Hoseki»

Ken leva les yeux pour voir un messager royal debout à la porte de la salle de classe. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé. « Euh- oui, je suis Kennith. »

« Vous êtes convoqués par sa Majesté. »

La mâchoire de Ken tomba. Tous ses camarades de classe ont haleté et commencèrent à bavarder. Zack le regarda avec crainte et douleur. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Zack, »dit Ken d'une voix rauque et touchant la queue de cheval fauve tendrement. « Je serai bientôt de retour. Ce n'est probablement rien. » Il suivit le messager.

« Vous pouvez vous téléporter, n'est-ce-pas? »demanda le messager avec un soupir impatient. « Il n'apprécie pas, mais je suis si fatigué de marcher sur cette maudite planète. Si vous êtes prudents, nous pouvons entrer directement sans qu'il nous remarque. »

« Bien sûr. » Ken déglutit et se téléporta juste à l'intérieur du palais. « Désolé, je ne peux pas aller plus loin sans que quelqu'un ne le remarque. »

« C'est bon merci. » Le messager sourit. « J'apprécie beaucoup. Je vous montre le chemin, d'accord? »

« Oui; » Maintenant l'attention de Ken était rivé sur le palais lui-même. Splendide! Il semblait être fait du cristal pur comme le Ginzuishou légendaire de la Dame. Il frissonna s'en sans rendre compte.

« Vous allez vous y habituer? Venez, Ken. »

«Kennith, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Pas de problème. Je ne vais probablement plus vous revoir. Avancez donc. » Le messager s'éloigna en trottant et Ken le suivit plus profondément dans le palais de cristal. Enfin, ils atteignirent un hall, où le messager s'arrêta, et lui fit un signe vers la porte. Consciencieusement, et avec un peu la peur au ventre, Ken s'arrêta pour lisser son uniforme et ses cheveux blancs, puis ouvrit la porte et entra.

Il ne se trouvait pas dans une salle du trône comme il s'y était attendu, mais plutôt à l'intérieur d'un cabinet confortable. Un homme aux cheveux violets était assis d'un air détaché sur une chaise derrière un grand bureau. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il semblait avoir mal à la tête.

Est-ce le Roi Endymion? se demanda Ken.

« Oui, Kennith Hoseki, je le suis. » Il remua et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu profond comme la Terre vu de la Lune. « Je suis le Roi de la Terre, protégé par le Soleil, comme ils disent. » Cette notion semblait l'amuser.

Ken mis un genou à terre. « Majesté. »

« Je ne suis pas de cérémonie en ce moment ou alors je t'aurais convoqué dans la salle du trône. En plus, je ne suis pas un fan du protocole. Une fois ça m'a éloigné de ma princesse. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas Kennith? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler, Majesté. »

« Crois-tu à la réincarnation? » Endymion se redressa et regarda Ken, le regarda au-delà de sa chair jusque dans son âme. « N'aie pas peur. Dis-moi seulement. »

« Oui, je suppose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je voyais en toi l'âme d'un homme que j'ai aimé et respecté? Si je te disais que je connaissais un toi qui a existé il y a deux mille ans? »

« Je dois dire que je trouve cela difficile à croire, Majesté. »

« Endymion, Kennith. Je ne suis seulement roi qu'à cause d'une petite princesse blanche avec les yeux de la mare serenitatis. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie? »

« La mer de la sérénité, Ma- Endymion. Où les ruines du premier palais de la Lune sont situées. »

Endymion sourit chaleureusement à l'entente de son nom. « Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux d'entendre à nouveau mon nom avec cette voix familière. Tu as raison, cependant. La mer de la sérénité. Kun- Kennith, parle moi de tes amis. »

Ken cligna des yeux. « Comment alliez vous m'appeler, Ma- Endymion? »

« Le nom d'une personne que je n'ai pas vu depuis un siècle. Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Continue. »

Ken remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Il les stabilisa et parla au Roi de Zack, Daemon, Jack et Benjamin. Endymion acquiesça distraitement à chaque commentaire sur son jardinier. Après une pause, Ken lui dit ce qu'il savait de Nate. « Je ne peux pas dire qu'il est un ami, cependant. Je ne le connais pas très bien. Jacob nous l'a présenté avant-hier. »

« Parle-moi de Zack. »

« Que voulez-vous savoir? »

« Tout ce que vous faites. »

« Je... euh, Endymion. »

Endymion sourit et s'assit à nouveau. « Ah, je vois. »

Le visage de Ken brula.

« Je suis télépathe, Ken, et je n'ai jamais été défavorable à l'amour sous toutes ses formes. Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué combien il était beau. »

« Je... Je » Ken déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration. « Je crois que Zack est une personne de pouvoir, avec de grande capacité, mais je crois que je le retiens. »

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose. » Ken leva les yeux. « J'avais l'habitude de me dire la même chose à propos de ma Sérénité. »

Le visage du Roi était coloré dû aux souvenirs. Il sourit doucement, et l'éclat doré que Ben avait montré à Ken éclaboussa son esprit. L'amour, se dit-il. C'est l'amour.

« Qu'est-ce que cela? »

«Benjamin m'a dit que l'amour est un sentiment spécial que les gens envoient. »

Endymion secoua la tête. « Tu ne voudrais pas être empathique, Ken. »

« J'aimerai l'être, Endymion. C'est une sensation magnifique. »

« A quoi crois-tu que la douleur ressemble? Ou la peur? Comme pour tout, l'empathie peut-être belle et terrifiante, Kun- Ken. »

« Vous l'avez fait à nouveau. S'il-vous-plaît, Majesté, dites-moi ce nom étrange avec lequel vous voulez m'appeler. »

Endymion se détourna dans son fauteuil. Ken fronça les sourcils à ce geste. « Ce nom est Kunzite. C'est le nom d'un de mes amis les plus proches avant dans cette vie merveilleuse où j'ai vu ma princesse. Il était également mon gardien, ce que tous tes camarades de classe et toi-même espèrent désespérément être. Malheureusement, il a été hypnotisé par une méchante sorcière et son âme est devenue sa propriété, ainsi que mes autres gardiens. Ainsi tomba la première Reine Sérénité, par la puissance de cette sorcière et l'aide d'un démon. À la mort de la Reine, sa fille la Princesse Sérénité, le Prince Endymion de la Terre, l'amant de la Princesse, les Princesses-Guerrières planétaires et mes gardiens ont tous été réincarnés mille ans plus tard. Mes gardiens, cependant, étaient encore sous le contrôle du démon et de sa sorcière favorite. Plus tard, j'étais sous ce sort moi aussi, mais ma princesse m'a sauvé et j'ai rassemblé les pierres qui contenaient les âmes de mes amis. Ils sont devenus une partie de moi et m'ont protégés avec leurs cœurs et leurs amours, même s'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de le faire avec leurs corps. Et maintenant, je les ai perdus, Ken. J'ai donc su qu'ils s'étaient réincarnés. Mais je m'inquiète. Pourraient-ils renaître pour retomber dans le mal? Ou alors les ai-je sauvés? »

Ken regarda le fauteuil faire un demi-tour à nouveau lentement et a vu la douleur gravée dans le visage d'Endymion. Provisoirement, Ken tendit la main comme Ben l'avait fait la nuit précédente.

Noir. Dur. Froid. Effrayant. DOULEUR.

« Oh, par la Dame. » Ken tomba à genoux sur le sol, les yeux clos, les mains dans ses cheveux.

« Ceci, dit le roi sévèrement, était très stupide de votre part, Kennith Hoseki. »

« Excusez-moi. »

Endymion le regarda un instant, puis se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Ken hésita devant la main tendue d'Endymion. « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Ken. Je peux enlever le sentiment. Me le permets-tu? »

« Non. » Ken serra les dents et s'arracha du sol. Avec toute la force qu'il possédait, il repoussa la sensation de DOULEUR loin dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression qu'il le plaçait au même endroit où il gardait AMOUR. « Je veux savoir. Je le veux. »

« Non, tu ne le veux pas. Fies-toi à moi Ken, tu ne le veux pas en toi. Ça déchire ton âme. »

« Je le veux. Il doit y avoir plus de choses comme l'amour que de choses comme la douleur. Je crois qu'il y en a. »

Endymion leva les deux mains innocemment. « Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas averti. J'ai essayé d'avertir Ben une fois, mais il ne m'a pas écouté non plus. »

« Ben? » Ken lâcha sa tête et se redressa. « Je vous ai parlé de mes amis, Endymion. Parlez-moi des vôtres »

« Je n'ai encore rencontré aucun d'entre eux, sauf Ben. »

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous penser de lui? »

Endymion sourit subitement. « Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Ken. Je me demande, si l'âme suis toujours cette constante. »

« Donc, philosophe, Majesté? »

« Oh, oublies ça. Sais-tu combien de fois tu me l'as dit? »

« Si vous souhaitez m'appeler Kunzite, faites le, Endymion. »

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai choisi seulement parce que tu as l'âme d'un des plus grands guerriers que je n'ai jamais connu. En plus de ma dame senshi, bien sûr. »

Ken resta béat, mais Endymion continua sans s'en rendre compte. « A propos de Ben, hum... »

« Etait-il un de vos gardiens du passé, lui aussi? »

le Roi mâcha sa lèvre inférieure. « Dans une certaine mesure. »

« Dites-moi. »

« Il était envoyé par la Reine Sérénité avec la guerrière du deuil pour nous protéger la Princesse et moi. Et pour nous espionner. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle protégeait sa fille. Qu'y-a-t-il Ken? »

« La guerrière du deuil, comme la tristesse? »

« Oui. »

_Mon petit enfant de deuil._ C'est ainsi que Ben avait appelé sa senshi. Son enfant du deuil. Il a dit que c'était dans une vie antérieure.

« Oh, Dieux. » Ken ferma les yeux. « Oh, grands Dieux. »

«Ken? »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire, Majesté. Je ne peux être responsable de la vie de deux autres personnes autre que la mienne. »

Endymion fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne _peux_ pas! Je ne le veux pas. Pas même à vous. J'ai donné ma parole, et je ne peux la défaire. S'il-vous-plaît, continuez votre histoire. »

Une longue pause sans fin. Ken a ravalé ses larmes pour son ami. Enfin, il comprenait la douleur de Benjamin. Il paria que même à l'époque, Benjamin n'avait pas pu avoir son senshi du deuil. Maintenant encore, il était maintenu loin d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa place au côté d'Endymion. Et même alors, quel genre d'amour pourront-ils avoir? Avec elle sous les ordres de sa Maîtresse et lui de son Roi.

_Pardonne-moi pour chaque chose horrible que je ne t'ai jamais dite_, chuchota Ken. _Même si c'est insuffisant pour atténuer la douleur que tu peux ressentir._

« Au lieu d'être sous le contrôle du démon, Ben a pu se rendre au palais de la Lune et avertir la Reine. J'ai toujours cru que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas été captif fut grâce à ses Ombres. Je soupçonne qu'elles aiment être les seules à contrôler son esprit. » Les yeux bleus foncés se levèrent au ciel avec du dégout. « Je les détestais. Elles lui ont causé tant de douleur, et pourtant il les garde dans son corps, son cœur et son âme, comme si elles étaient une bouée de sauvetage contre quelque chose qu'il ne maitriserait pas. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Soit et de toute manière, nous sommes tombés face au démon, le palais de la Lune fut détruit, et la Reine Sérénité fut tuée. Mais je ne sais pas s'il s'était déjà réincarné, Ken. Il ne veut rien me dire, et je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. Je n'ai senti sa présence que maintenant. »

« Zack a dit que la faiblesse de Benjamin était son pouvoir. Et ensuite, Benjamin lui-même lui a dit que les Ténèbres étaient affamées, assoiffées de sang. »

Endymion regarda Ken avec surprise. « Il t'a dit cela? »

« Il l'a dit à Zack. J'étais présent. »

« Est-ce que les gens apprécient de parler avec Zack, »

« Il est prévenant. »

« Ce n'est définitivement pas la personne que j'ai connu avant. Un point pour l'originalité. »

« Endymion ce n'est pas un jeu. Les points ne veulent rien dire. »

« Ha! Tu es à nouveau Kunzite. Ça me manque, mais n'essaie pas de le faire exprès. »

« Donc, si je suis Kunzite, qui est Zack? »

« Je crois que son nom était Zoisite, surtout à cause de la façon dont tu réagis avec lui. »

Ken haussa un sourcil. « Vous dites que nous étions amants auparavant? »

« Oui. »

« C'est affreux. »

« Je suis d'accord, mais alors, je suis coincé dans la même situation, et je suis parfaitement heureux avec elle. »

« Vrai. »

« Essaie d'oublier ce sujet, Ken. Tu ne voudrais pas tout d'un coup crier le nom de Zoisite au lieu de Zack. » Endymion fit un clin d'œil. Ken lui lança un regard qui lui disait clairement de déguerpir et le Roi se mit à rire. « Oh, allez. À quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as vraiment ri? Deux mille ans? »

« Zack me fait souvent rire, Majesté. Il en est de même pour votre ombrageux animal de compagnie. »

« Il 'est pas mon animal de compagnie. Tout simplement parce qu'il aime les roses - »

« Croyez-vous qu'un garçon sain d'esprit resterait là tout le temps? Il les utilise pour attirer votre attention. »

« Il aime _vraiment_ les fleurs. »

« Mais pour se faire remarquer, il va là où personne d'autre ne peut le surpasser. »

« Ben est étrangement visible partout où il va, Ken. Les autres étudiants ont montré des signes d'inquiétude, voire de la crainte, envers lui. »

« Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Nous disputons-nous, Majesté? »

« Peut être que oui. » Endymion l'étudia un moment. « Va voir ton Sakura, Ken. Si j'ai encore besoin de toi, je t'appellerai. »

Ken s'inclina et se détourna.

« Oh, et il est terriblement impoli de se téléporter dans le palais, mais je laisse passer pour cette fois. »

Ken jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, sourit et disparut.

_Je te ferai flamber plus tard pour ça._

_Comptez dessus. _Après cela, Ken alla vers la pièce de Zack et ferma la porte.


	4. chapitre 4

Tire: Déjà Vu

langue originelle: anglais

auteur: ?

Traductrice: angedegatelly

Bonjour.

Voici le dernier chapitre de Déja Vu. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu autant qu'à moi.

Déjà vu

chapitre trois

« Archer? » Ben se dégagea soigneusement d'un rosier particulièrement épineux et s'arrêta pour chercher à nouveau Sailor Archer. C'était l'heure habituelle de leur rendez-vous, vers midi, et elle était généralement là avant lui. Cependant, il avait déjà fouillé le jardin et s'apprêta à recommencer. « Archer, où es-tu? »

Elle attendait presque toujours près de son rosier préféré, sombre et rouge, qui sentait comme son parfum – chaude, douce vanille mélangée à un peu de fleur. Un jour, quand il fera parti de la garde intérieure d'Endymion et qu'elle sera acceptée comme une senshi accomplie, elle sera autorisée à porter une de ses roses sur le devant de son ruban. Il l'avait aidé à choisir la couleur, un jaune pâle qui fera ressortir ses beaux yeux.

_Nous avons planifié toute notre vie après avoir été choisi, c'est spécial._ Cela le rendait triste. Il repoussa alors toutes ces idées tristes afin de ne pas se noyer à nouveau.

La pensée de cette noyade a réveillé les Ténèbres de son âme, et excité sa faim. Il ferma les yeux. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elles avaient tellement faim. Elles l'aimaient, prenaient soin de lui. Cependant, elles étaient restées trop longtemps sans maître. Elles étaient les seules à pouvoir survivre un siècle? Il ne le savait pas. Mais sans maître, elles étaient devenues froides et ne pensaient qu'à sa survie. Il les ramenait à lui, lentement mais sûrement, et non sans difficulté. Elles étaient des créatures difficiles.

Ben les aimait de toute façon.

« Archer? » il l'appela à nouveau et recommença à bouger. « Mon enfant du deuil, porté par les étoiles, titulaire du Clair de Lune d'Argent. Viens à moi, mon cher amour. »

«Tu es d'un romantisme écœurant, Ben. »

Ben se retourna, ses lunettes flamboyant d'un bleu vif avec la fureur d'un maître des Ombres, prêt à frapper. Puis il a vu Sakura aux cheveux fauves, Zack. « Zack , sais-tu combien tu était près de mourir, crétin?! Par la Dame! Je croyais que tu était plus intelligent que ça! » Les Ombres gémissaient de douleur alors qu'ils les repoussaient. _Non, mes aimées, c'est un ami._ « J'ai failli te tuer! »

« Tu ne le feras pas. » Zack sourit doucement. « Je sais que tu le feras pas. Tu attends quelqu'un, Ben? »

« Non, je m'occupais de mes fleurs. »

« Mmm. » Zack leva les yeux. « Quelqu'un te l'as dit? Kenny a été appelé par Sa Majesté aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne suis pas une commère, donc non, je ne le savais pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Il n'est pas encore revenu. Je ne sais pas si je dois être inquiet, ou triste, ou... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Zack. Il ne peut pas partir sans toi. »

Le visage de Zack s'est émietté. « Il partira s'il est choisi, Ben. »

C'était au tour de Ben de regarder le ciel. « Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je suis inquiet au sujet de ma propre petite fleur. Mais elle n'est pas un Sakura. Veux-tu que je jette un coup d'œil, Zack? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre Kenny et Endymion. »

« Endymion? C'est le nom de Sa Majesté? »

« Zack , tu le sais. »

« Je- oui, bien sûr. » Zack hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est dans tous les livres d'histoire. J'ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment? »

« Tout va bien? »

« Bien sûr. »

_Non, ça ne va pas, quelque chose ne va pas._ « OK. » Ben l'étudia un moment, puis se tourna vers un jeune rosier et enleva toutes saletés de ses branches. « J'espère qu'Endymion ne tentera plus rien dans le jardin. Il étouffe toujours les petits chéris, mais moi je peux les soigner correctement, n'est-ce-pas? »

« Mm... » Zack hocha la tête avec satisfaction. « Oh, regarde! »

Des étincelles argentés voletaient dans les airs, venant apparemment de nulle part, et Sailor Archer apparut. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, délivrant sa magie, et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. « Toi! » Elle sursauta en voyant Zack. « Que fais-tu ici? »

« Tout va bien ma dame. » Ben se leva et tendit sa main. Elle la lui donna, mais ne détourna pas les yeux de Zack. « II a promis qu'il ne dira rien à personne. Pourquoi es-tu en retard, mon amour? »

Archer fit une horrible grimace. Zack se mit à rire. « Sa Seigneurie doit avoir son huile de bain, faite par mes propres mains, _immédiatement_. Je ne serai pas tranquille tant qu'elle sera aussi pointilleuse. Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien mes histoires, je jurerai qu'elle soit enceinte. »

« Histoires? » demandèrent les garçons ensemble.

« Elle ne peut avoir qu'un seul enfant, un héritier. Lady princesse Sérénité. Mais parfois, je jure par la Lune, elle est si... Oh, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'a pris dans sa troupe. J'aurais été mieux avec la Reine de Saturne! »

« Tu es un enfant de la destruction. » taquina Ben gentiment. « Mais, vraiment? Elle ne peut avoir qu'un seul enfant? »

« C'est ce qui se dit. Je ne sais pas. J'envisage d'ajouter un peu plus de parfum à son huile de bain demain et je verrai si ça fait quelque chose, et je saurai quoi alors. »

« Je pourrais demander à Nate» dit Zack gentiment. « Il verse dans l'astrologie et la divination par les étoiles. Peut-être qu'il peut trouver. »

Archer le regarda de ses yeux bleus profonds. « Peut-être. »

« Hey Zack, on pourrait se parler plus tard? » Ben lui lança un regard suppliant.

« Désolé. » Zack rougit et disparut sous une pluie de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers.

« il prend cela _vraiment_ au sérieux » songea Ben.

« Quoi donc? »

« Son surnom, Sakura. »

Archer pencha légèrement la tête et haussa des épaules. « Peu importe. Je suis désolée d'être en retard. J'ai cru que tu serais déjà parti. »

« Archer, je t'attendrai volontiers des siècles ici si je savais que tu viendrais. » Il s'inclina et lui baisa la main. Son sourire rempli d'adoration a déclenché mille émotions semblables au feu d'artifice en lui. « Je suis content que tu n'ai pas été choisi par la Dame de Saturne. Nous n'aurions pas eu souvent d'occasion pour nous voir. »

« Les Reines La visitent souvent, Ben. »

« Pas assez souvent pour satisfaire mon cœur. »

« Incorrigible romantique » gloussa-t-elle, mais elle rougissait et baissa la tête timidement. « Je t'aime, le sais-tu, Ombre?

« Et c'est ce qui me maintient en vie. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa. « Ça me garde raisonnable. »

Elle tendit la main et toucha ses lèvres de ses mains gantées. « S'il-te-plaît ne dis pas cela. S'il-te-plaît? »

« C'est la vérité. »

« Même si elle l'est. Penses-y Benny. Nous avons tout planifié pour en arriver jusque là. Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si- »

« Non, Archer. Ne le dis pas. Plus de si. Plus de question, plus de doute. Nous devons croire. Si nous n'y croyons plus, nous ne le ferons jamais. »

« Promets moi que tu ne feras pas n'importe quoi de stupide si cela devait arriver. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, ces saphirs insondables qui le fascinaient. « Je ne le peux, murmura-t-il. Je ne le peux. »

«Benjamin ? »

Ben leva les yeux. « Hey, Ken. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » Ken attrapa une chaise, la retourna et s'assit dessus. « Tu as l'air ailleurs. »

« Non, je vais bien. »

« D'accord. Que signifie le jaune pour tes ombres, Ben? »

« Danger. »

« Dans ce cas, arrête de me mentir. Tes lunettes sont jaunes vif. »

Ben ôta ses lunettes, les regarda, et les remit en place. « Endymion t'as dit qu'elles avaient un esprit propre à elles. »

Ken haussa les épaules. « Il s'inquiète à ton sujet à cause d'elles. Je suis sûr que lorsque tu rentreras au palais avec nous, il sera plus proche et il comprendra. »

« Mm... » Puis soudainement, le Maître des Ombres se redressa. « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? »

Ken sourit, puis se mit à rire. « J'ai dit que lorsque tu rentreras au palais avec nous, il sera plus proche et il comprendra. »

« Ah- que- mais- je ne comprends pas. »

«Ben! Je te parle d'être l'un de ses gardiens. »

« Comment... Comment le sais-tu? »

« Je sais. Nous discutions aujourd'hui, Endymion et moi. »

« Zack a dit que tu avais été appelé. Il était inquiet. »

« Je l'ai déjà rassuré. »

« Il a vraiment dit ça? Bien sur. Il a déjà décidé. »

« Endymion n'est pas la personne la plus subtile que j'ai connu. En outre, ses yeux sont expressifs. Je l'ai vu. La façon qu'il s'inquiète pour toi aussi. »

Ben ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête sur la table. « Oh, par la Dame d'Argent! Oh, par les dieux! »

Ken plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Ben. « Je n'aurai pas du te le dire. »

« Non, chuchota Ben. Non, je suis content que tu l'ai fait. »

« Ta senshi, tu m'as dit que son surnom venait d'une vie antérieure. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas me tracasser avec les détails mais je veux savoir. Endymion me parlait du Millénium d'Argent, lorsque quatre de ses cinq gardiens ont été capturés par un démon mais tu as pu prévenir la Reine de l'arrivée des Ténèbres. Il m'a dit que le senshi du deuil et toi-même avaient été envoyés par la Reine pour le protéger lui et la Princesse Sérénité. »

« Oui. »

« S'il-te-plaît. Pourquoi pleures-tu, Benjamin? »

Ben leva les yeux avec horreur, et deux larmes brûlantes coulèrent de sous les verres jaunâtres. « N'essaie pas, dit-il lamentablement quand il sentit un contact mental. Tu ne voudrais pas ça. »

« J'ai ressenti de la douleur. » Ken redressa les épaules fièrement, ses yeux jetant une faible lueur. « Endymion dit qu'il a lui aussi essayé de te mettre en garde. »

« Et je ne l'ai pas écouté, mais je ne le regrette pas autant que lui. » Ben essuya ses larmes. « Mon enfant du deuil a été envoyé à la Princesse et moi à Endymion mais nous étions là quand ils se sont rencontrés. C'était contre la volonté de la Reine mais nous l'aurions quand même fait. Nous n'y faisions pas attention. Ça fait si mal de se sentir à part, d'une façon que je ne pourrais jamais te décrire. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'amour ou quelque chose d'autre. Puis l'obscurité est venue sur Terre, et les généraux ont été piégés mais mon lien avec mon amour et mes Ombres m'ont éloigné de celle-ci. Comme Endymion l'a dit, j'ai trouvé la Reine et je lui ai dit. »

« Et ensuite? »

« La Princesse et Endymion ont été tués et nous sommes morts dans l'agonie sachant que nous avions échoué, et la Reine... »

« Ensemble au moins? »

Ben serra les poings alors que les souvenirs déchiraient son cœur en morceaux. Ses ombres criées dans l'angoisse. « Non. Séparés par le sang de leurs Majestés. Nous ne pouvions plus nous voir. Sans eux, nous n'avions plus de but, et notre étoile était éteinte. »

« _Tout le monde a une étoile dans son cœur._ » murmura Ken, se souvenant de la citation célèbre de la Dame d'Argent.

« C'est vrai. Sa propre, belle, étoile. »

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose? Quelque chose de secret? »

« Quoi? »

« Endymion m'a dit qu'entre le Millénaire d'Argent et le début du Millénaire de Cristal, il ne se souvenait pas de toi. Il ne ressentait pas ta présence. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Ben regarda son ami d'un air absent, ses yeux cachés remplis de douleur, ses lunettes toujours d'un jaune vif. « Le temps a oublié notre existence. Les étoiles nous ont abandonnées. Le monde tel que nous le connaissions nous a abandonné. Seuls la douleur et les souvenirs de cette douleur existaient. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Que veux-tu dire? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien du tout. As-tu déjà essayé de t'endormir dans l'espoir que tu ne te réveilleras plus jamais? Imagine chaque seconde d'une vie qui n'existe pas. Imagine d'être retenu conte ton gré, mais qu'il n'y a rien, rien qui ne te retient, rien autour de toi. Le néant. L'infini. Pas de ténèbres, pas même de corps. »

Ken tressaillit. « Ben... »

« Si seulement tu pouvais voir quelque chose, entendre quelque chose de réel, ressentir quelque chose. Mais tout ce qu'il y a, c'est la douleur, et la connaissance distincte et atroce que la personne que tu aimes le partage. »

« Ben... » Ken semblait désespéré.

Mais Ben était perdu dans ses souvenirs et son esprit, et les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le sache ou ne les entendent. « Un lieu où le temps n'a pas de sens et l'espace n'existe pas, là où rien n'existe vraiment. Un endroit pire que n'importe quelle description ou de l'idée de l'enfer. Au moins, quand tu es soi-disant en enfer, tu le sais. Ici tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne sais rien excepté la douleur et rien pour en trouver l'origine. Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter. Tu ne peux pas en sortir, tu ne peux pas évanouir, tu ne peux pas mourir et encore tu ne peux pas vivre. »

_BEN!_ cria Archer dans l'agonie.

_Ange, non!_

« NON! » Ken cria et se démena.

_CRASH!_ Ben a senti quelque chose faire une pause dans son esprit et tomba sur la table. Enfin l'inconscience bienvenue l'accueillit.

Ken ouvrit les yeux après sa tentative désespérée pour briser la mémoire de Ben et trouva son ami froid, à demi couché sur la table en face de lui. Ses lunettes étaient d'un jaune vif de colère, et elles étaient de de guingois sur son visage. Un sang d'un incroyable rouge foncé coulait de sa bouche et son nez.

« Non. Non, tu ne peux pas mourir, pas quand tu es si près, fils de pute! » Ken saisi l'épaule de Ben et le redressa brusquement dans sa chaise. « Réveille toi! Réveille toi ou je te jure par la Dame de la Lune que ta senshi mourra avec toi! »

Rien.

« Endymion! » Ken cria le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit. « Endymion! Alors, Zack! Zack, s'il-te-plaît! Quelqu'un! »

Ses cris ont attirés d'autres étudiants mais ils restaient bouche bée alors qu'il appelé quelqu'un, n'importe qui qui puisse _l'aider_.

«Kenny?! » Zack apparut dans un tourbillon de pétales et regarda la scène avec horreur. « Oh, par la Dame! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » D'une façon ou d'une autre, malgré sa taille, il réussit à soigneusement poser Ben sur la terre plus confortable. «Ken, il ne respire pas! »

_Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas?!_ cria Ken mentalement dans le vide. _Pourquoi..._

Ken, Zack et Ben apparurent dans le palais ou Endymion, la Reine de Mercure et la Dame d'Argent étaient au côté de la senshi de Ben.

« Je _peux_ t'entendre? » dit Endymion avec mauvaise humeur.

Ken fixa ses yeux sur lui, oubliant temporairement qui était cet homme. « Et pourtant, alors qu'il était perdu dans sa tête, alors qu'il avait mal comme personne ne devrait l'être, vous ne faisiez rien. Vous n'avez même pas essayé de l'arrêter! Vous êtes un monstre! Je sais que vous l'avez senti, je le sais! Il était votre meilleur ami tout comme moi-même et _vous le laissez faire!_ Vous n'êtes même pas digne d'être appelé humain! »

«Kenny?! » cria Zack de surprise.

« Si j'aurais été capable de casser ce lien, l'auriez-vous laisser mourir? accusa Ken. Vous auriez provoqué deux morts tout en ignorant sa douleur. Ils étaient connectés, et elle l'a senti elle aussi et maintenant ils vont mourir parce que vous n'avez rien fait! »

Endymion le dévisagea.

Les larmes ont remplis les yeux d'argents de Ken . « Vous ne méritez pas d'être Roi, murmura-t-il. Et jamais je ne voudrais vous servir même si le soleil lui-même sort de sa place dans le système solaire et me le demande. » Ken sortit de la pièce et courut, courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que la douleur se fasse sentir sur son côté. Alors il s'effondra à bout de souffle. Je vous hais. Je vous hais.

Il était là et il sanglotait dans les manches de sa veste. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant, alors que Ben était mort sur la table dans la cour, que le sang coulait de sa bouche. Et même ses ombres l'avaient quitté. Ken n'avait jamais, jamais vu ses lunettes glissaient, même quand Ben duellait ou dormait en classe ou Daemon l'attaquait.

« Hey, tu vas bien? » demanda une douce voix de jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Sans regarder, Ken frappa avec son bras.

« Tu m'as raté. » dit la jeune fille avec mépris.

« Va t'en! Laisse-moi tranquille! »

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu es triste. S'il-te-plaît? Tu pleures, n'est-ce-pas? Dis moi pourquoi. »

« Non! Laisse moi tranquille! »

Elle renifla. « Les garçons sont vraiment stupides quand ils pleurent. Ils pensent que c'est réservé aux petites filles, et ensuite, quand ils pleurent, ils ne permettent à personne de les voir. Regarde moi. »

La fierté dans la voix lui ordonnait de le faire. Il leva la tête pour voir une fille avec les cheveux roses coiffés dans une forme étrange. Elle semblait de son âge et lui lançait un regard qui lui disait clairement d'arrêter de jouer les bébés.

« Es-tu heureuse maintenant que tu m'as vu pleurer? » rompit-il avec colère.

Le regard s'est fané dans la compassion. « Non, dit-elle doucement, je ne suis pas heureuse. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Puis, finalement, elle se répéta: « Pourquoi es-tu triste? »

« Mon ami vient de mourir, et quelqu'un pouvait l'aider mais il n'a rien fait. »

« Es-tu sûr qu'il soit mort? »

Ken fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire par là? »

La jeune fille sourit béatement. « Néo Reine Sérénité a un grand pouvoir. Elle peut guérir n'importe qui. Peut-être a-t-elle guéri ton ami. »

« Non. » Sa voix était rempli d'amertume. « Elle ne peut pas l'aider, et le Roi ne peut pas l'aider même s'il lui chantait ses louanges. Le fils de pute. Je le hais. »

« Ne dis pas cela. Tu ne devrais pas le détester. C'est mal. » Elle mis un doigt sur ses lèvres. « S'il-te-plaît, assieds-toi. Tu as l'air bête couché sur le sol comme ça. Allez. »

Il a obéi. « Qui es-tu? »

« Toi d'abord. »

« Kennith Hoseki. »

« Je suis Cera. Vis-tu dans le palais? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. »

« Non. Pourquoi, tu vis ici? »

Cera haussa les épaules. « Tu sais ce que c'est. Donc ton ami est mort, tu as crié sur le Roi et tu t'es enfui? »

Il hocha la tête. « Assez stupide de ma part, hein? »

« Je ne crois pas. Je pense que c'était une bonne idée. Tu avais besoin de pleurer, et si tu serais resté, tu aurais fait quelque chose de stupide. Vas-tu mieux maintenant. Je peux te ramener au Roi? »

« Je ne veux pas le voir. »

« Mais il le faut. Et si ton ami est toujours en vie? Tu auras blâmé le Roi pour quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivée. »

« Cera, tu ne comprends pas. Même si Ben n'est pas mort, le Roi le laissera dans sa douleur et ne fera rien pour l'aider, même s'il dit être son ami. »

« Oh. » Elle joua avec l'une des boucles de ses cheveux. « Alors que vas-tu faire? Tu peux rester ici pour toujours. Oh, je sais. Viens. Je te promets que je ne t'amène pas à Lui. » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Ken la suivit à contrecœur dans une pièce bien éclairée. « Où sommes-nous? »

« Juno! Pallas! Vesta! » appela Cera. « J'ai amené un invité. Ne soyez pas grossières. »

Trois filles aux cheveux verts, bleus ou rouges coiffés dans un drôle d'assortiment arrivèrent. « Ceres? »

« Whoa! » cria la fille aux cheveux rouges coiffés dans une drôle de queue de cheval. « Cere, un garçon?! On n'a pas le droit! »

« Tais-toi, Vee. Il avait besoin de moi. » Cera – Ceres? Cere? - lui lança un clin d'œil. « De toute façon, c'est un bon gars. »

« Et même s'il ne l'aurait pas été, nous pourrions lui botter le cul. » répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux verts. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda.

« Jun! Un tel langage! » Cera mit ses mains sur les hanches. « Tu n'en diras pas plus. »

« Tu es une vraie maman, Cere. » La dernière fille, avec les cheveux bleus, jeta une boule bleue en l'air. « Gemme crée! »

« Palla! On nous a interdit de le faire! » gronda Vee. « Sérénité nous a dit de ne pas le faire! »

« Pourquoi pas? » Palla bu la boisson qui était apparu entre ses mains. « Mm. Chocolat au lait. Aimes-tu le chocolat au lait, monsieur l'Inconnu? »

Malgré lui, Ken se mit à rire. « Oui, j'aime bien. Mon nom est Ken. »

« Gemme crée! » Et Palla lui tendit un verre identique. « Tiens. Le chocolat au lait rend les choses meilleures. Tes yeux sont tous rouges, monsieur Ken. »

« ils le sont? » Ken se frotta les yeux. « Je m'en occuperai plus tard. »

«Ken? » Les yeux verts de Jun se sont rétrécis. « Je ne l'aime pas, Cere. »

« Tais-toi, Jun. Ne sois pas désagréable. »

Ken s'était rendu compte trop tard qu'il avait dit Ken à la place de Kennith. Puis il haussa les épaules. Cela n'avait vraiment plus d'importance. « Je ne compte pas faire n'importe quoi, Jun. Si c'est le cas, Cera – uh, Cere me trainera par les fesses vers le Roi Endymion et je ne le souhaite pas. »

« Je te surveille. » Jun le pointa du doigt dans la poitrine et s'éloigna.

« Je t'aime bien. » dit Palla joyeusement. « Je dis que nous devrions le garder, les filles! Nous allons nous amuser, n'est-ce-pas Ken? »

« J'essaierai. »

« Nous pouvons lui montrer notre ancien spectacle! Ça serait cool! Viens! » Palla lui attrapa le bras et l'éloigna.

Les quatre filles, comme Ken le découvrit, semblaient faire partie d'un cirque autrefois. Elles firent un petit spectacle pour lui, trapèze, dressage d'animaux, acrobatie et jonglerie. C'était assez mignon, et pendant un moment, il oublia ce qui était arrivé.

« Sailor Quartet! » cria une voix impérieuse.

Les filles hurlèrent et détalèrent de leurs places pour se tenir droite au côté de la porte. « Ceres Asteroid Power, makeup! Juno Asteroid Power, makeup! Pallas Asteroid Power, makeup! Vesta Asteroid Power, makeup! »

Le Sailor Quartet?! Ken se frappa la tête. Évidemment! Les protectrices de Lady princesse Sérénité! Il aurait du les reconnaître!

Sérénité entra dans la pièce et le vit. « Toi! Viens avec moi immédiatement! »

Ken croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Non. Je ne viendrais pas. »

Sailor Pallas se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire malicieux.

« Lorsque mon père appelle quelqu'un, c'est qu'il a ses raisons! » Sérénité lui attrapa le bras et l'éloigna.

Ou plutôt, essaya. Même si elle était au moins mille ans plus vielle que lui, elle n'était pas assez forte pour le déplacer.

« Tu-vas-venir! »Sérénité le tira avec fureur.

« Pas du tout! Je ne veux plus jamais le voir! » Sa colère était revenu, plus ardente.

« Aidez-moi! » Sérénité supplia son Quartet.

Elle s échangèrent un regard d'incertitude. « Euh, Princesse? Nous- »

« J'ai dit que je ne le forcerai pas s'il venait ici, dit Sailor Ceres. Et il est venu. Je ne peux donc pas le forcer. »

« On l'aime bien, ajouta Pallas. C'est un bon public. »

« Ouais. »

_Kenny_

Les yeux de Ken s'élargirent. Zack? Comment?

_Kenny s'il-te-plaît_

_Zack? Que fais-tu..._

_Kenny viens s'il-te-plaît_

« Je reviendrai, promis Ken au Quartet. Je le ferais » Il se téléporta dans la place damnée où se situait Zack et apparut dans une clinique médicale. Ben et le senshi du deuil étaient dans des lits d'hôpital, encore inconscients.

«Kenny!, gémit Zack en lui saisissant la main. Kenny, ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça! J'ai cru que tu allais te jeter du haut d'une falaise, ou un truc du genre. Je me serai tué juste pour te trouver et te tuer à nouveau! »

« Zack, ne jure pas. » Ken appuya sa joue contre celle de Zack pour le calmer. « Comment vont-ils? »

Les yeux de mousse de Zack se remplirent de larmes et il les baissa, honteux de pleurer devant son amant. « Nous ne savons pas. Nous ne savons même pas ce qui se passe. »

« Il m'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé avant. » Ken serra les dents alors qu'il lançait un regard de pure haine à Endymion. « Il s'est piégé dans ses propres souvenirs. Et je parie qu'elle a été aspirée dedans, elle aussi. J'ai cru que je l'en avais écarté, mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était inconscient. » Il remarqua Zack et le serra fermement ente ses bras. « Tout va bien, petit Sakura. J'ai pleuré, moi aussi. »

« Toi? » Une lueur de malice brillait parmi les larmes. « Le grand, fort et viril Kennith pleurait? Tu plaisantes. »

Ken secoua la tête en souriant un peu, alors que ses larmes revenaient. « J'ai peur. Benjamin est mon ami. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, pas alors qu'il est enfin près d'elle. »

« Quoi? Chuchota la Dame. Que veux-tu dire, Ken ? »

« Ils sont amoureux. La seule façon pour eux d'être ensemble était pour elle de devenir un véritable senshi et pour lui d'être accepté dans la garde personnelle de sa _Majesté_. »

«Kenny, s'il-te-plaît, arrête. »

« Non, Zack. Tu ne sais pas. Ce- ce soi-disant homme dit qu'il était l'ami de Benjamin, puis il se détourne et le laisse presque mourir. Pas même un ennemi ne le laisserait souffrir comme ça! »

Zack essaya d'enterrer le visage de Ken dans sa chevelure fauve. «Kenny, arrête ça, ne te fâche plus comme ça à nouveau! Ne t'enfuis pas à nouveau. Tu me fais peur, Kenny! »

Ken se dirigea vers le lit de Ben, entrainant Zack sans effort, et regarda le maître des ombres. « Est-ce tes ténèbres, Benjamin? Demanda-t-il doucement. Est-ce comme tu l'as dit, que tes ténèbres étaient ta faiblesse? Est-ce elles qui te retiennent maintenant? » Prudemment, il tendit la main et prit les lunettes. À sa grande surprise, et douleur, elles sont venues facilement. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elles avaient abandonnées leur maître?

_Comment sais-tu cela?_ se demanda-t-il. _Comment peux-tu le savoir?_

Je ne sais pas comment. Mais je sais que c'est la vérité.

« Le seul qui peut nous le dire, c'est celui qui est couché à côté de nous. » Ken ferma les yeux. « Il doit y avoir un moyen. » Il lâcha Zack et se rendit près de son ami à nouveau, cette fois plaçant ses doigts sur sa tempe.

« Non! cria Endymion. Tu ne peux pas! »

« Je le dois. » dit Ken catégoriquement et lança un contact mental.

_Ben?_ Ken marcha à travers la nuit noire. _Ben, où es-tu?_

Noir, le noir de la douleur mais pas la même qu'il avait ressenti avec Endymion. Qu'est-ce qui était différent?

Puis il vit les pétales de fleurs de cerisier dérivaient autour de lui, pas blanc, mais de la couleur dorée de l'amour. Zack_. L'amour de Zack me protège. Oh Dieux, Zack, je t'aime._

_Et la lumière doit éclipser les ténèbres _chuchota une voix très faible. C'était l'esprit de Ben qui pensait en ses termes, cela signifiait quelque chose de très différent. Cela signifiait qu'il perdait. Que le bien perdait face au mal.

_Ben! Ben, attends!_ Ken courrait à travers le brouillard. _Appelle-moi! Dis-moi où tu es! J'ai besoin de t'entendre pour te trouver! Je t'aiderai mais oh dieux s'il-te-plaît!_

_La mort froide de la lumière. Toujours la lumière, toujours elle fait mal._

_Ben, non! S'il-te-plaît attends!_

Quand s'est-il tant attaché au maître des ombres? Ne se battaient-ils pas encore hier?

Ken trébucha sur quelque chose et s'affala sur le sol, ou du moins quelque chose de mou. Il retourna cette chose et trouva Ben.

Le corps de Ben était surtout fait d'ombre maintenant, à l'exception de ses yeux qui étincelaient d'un bleu clair avec un peu de vert. Malgré cela, Ken pouvait voir la douleur sur le visage lisse. Il était mourant.

_Ben. Ben, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Tu dois tenir le coup. Pour elle, Ben, pour votre amour, _pour_ l'amour._

_Et la lumière doit s'éclipser_

_NON!_

_Mes ténèbres_

_Qu'en est-il d'elles? Aide-moi, Ben, je ne peux pas t'aider sans toi!_

_La mort froide doit éclipser l'obscurité, la douce et magnifique obscurité qui me maintient vivant et la lumière aveugleront les beaux saphirs de mon cœur. De leur cœur._

Il parlait de son senshi. Elle avait les yeux bleus.

Quel cœur? Qu'est-ce que lui fait la lumière?

_Aveuglé les saphirs le deuil_

Peut-être que Ben ne pouvait pas l'entendre vu les demi-réponses à ces questions, mais il était toujours piégé dans son esprit, et il devenait confus. Le deuil, les saphirs, c'était elle. Mais la mort froide d'une partie de la lumière? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, outre le mal?

Et pourquoi la lumière était le mal?

_Ken, _dit tout à coup Ben très clairement._ Ken le réaliste, l'esprit. Zack, le cœur. Daemon, le corps. Jacob, l'espoir. Nate, l'âme. Et moi, que suis-je?_

_La magie, Ben. Tu es le pouvoir mystique, les ténèbres, l'inconnu. Tout cela. S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît écoute-moi!_

Peut-être que c'était ça! Il cherchait un but à atteindre!

_Tu es la crainte. Rappelle-toi comment ils te regardent; ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ont peur. Mais tu n'es pas la peur, cependant. Je comprends, et je n'ai pas peur._

_L'esprit le cœur le corps l'espoir l'âme. Et la douleur. C'est moi. Je suis la douleur._

_Non! Ben, écoute-moi!_

C'était inutile. Ben ne voulait pas l'entendre. Les poings de Ken se serrèrent. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre! Mais il le fallait!

_Mon Archer. Mon Archer de la Lune d'Argent, des douces étoiles. Ceux sont les bonnes lumières, les étoiles et la Lune._

Archer? Était-ce son nom? Son vrai nom?

_Pas du deuil. Des Étoiles. Elle est le senshi des Étoiles. Pas plus de la tristesse, pas plus du deuil de la Reine perdue._

Cela valait la peine d'essayer! _Archer! _appela Ken_. Archer, viens à nous!_

Une odeur chaude de vanille taquina son nez.

_Ombre! Ombre, où es-tu?!_

C'était elle! Il pouvait le sentir! _Archer, par ici! Ton ombre!_

Elle était faite de ténèbres elle aussi, des pieds aux cuisses. Elle le regarda de ses yeux bleus douloureux et tomba à genoux. _Ombre Ben. Regarde-moi, mon amour perdu. Regarde-moi._

Ben sembla le faire. _Et la mort froide de la lumière doit éclipser les ténèbres._

_Non. Pas cette fois, mes ténèbres. _Elle le toucha et les ténèbres se séparèrent du corps de Ben, seulement pour reformer un simulacre de corps humain à côté de lui. La séparation s'arrêta au niveau des yeux, laissant l'ombre sur le côté sans tête. Ken_, aide-moi._

_Tu connais mon nom? Ken_ se sentit coupable. Il ne connaissait pas le sien.

_Je connais tous vos noms. _Elle lui fit un sourire triste et lui prit la main. Il la lui donna et elle la plaça sur le front de Ben. _Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. Je n'en ai pas la force._

_Si, tu le peux, _gronda-t-il pratiquement._ Mais je le ferai de toute façon. Dis-moi comment._

_Tu sais comment._

Et il savait. Il poussa son amour dans Ben avec toute la force mentale qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il savait créer. Il voulait que Ben l'aide à apprendre cette chose nouvelle, spéciale.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide,_ Ben paraissait plus fort. _Tu es l'esprit. Tu sais comment, Ken Kunzite, tu dois juste te rappeler, essaye._

_Tu vas vivre et tu vas m'en apprendre plus! _lui dit Ken d'un ton brusque._ Maintenant aide-nous! Nous avons encore besoin de ta volonté!_

Il _revenait_. Il le _savait_. Il savait comment faire, il savait comment utiliser ce pouvoir et il savait qui il était et qui il fut.

Kunzite le protecteur d'Endymion, Kunzite du Dark Kingdom et Kennith Hoseki de la garde personnelle du Roi.

_Oui._

L'ombre se sépara complétement et tant elle que Ben se levèrent. Leurs mains étaient jointes et il fermèrent les yeux.

Ken se réveilla.

«Kenny! » rugit Zack en le frappant au visage.

« Ouch! »

« Menteur! Je pourrais te tuer! » Zack frappa plus fort. « Tu aurais pu mourir! Je vais te... ooh! »

« Je t'aime aussi, Zoisite. » marmonna Ken en se roulant sur le ventre pour échapper aux coups.

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi! Je suis Zack! » Un autre coup.

« Tu t'es réincarné, marmonna Ben. Ohhh! Je me sens comme une merde. »

« Je me sens plus mal. » répliqua Ken.

« _Je_ me sens plus mal. » dit Archer, mettant fin à la discussion. « Tous les deux, taisez-vous, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Tous les trois se redressèrent. « Toi, dit Ken en montrant Ben du doigt, je vais te tuer dès que j'irai mieux. »

Ben sourit presque. « Bien sûr, Ken. »

« Et je ne te permets pas de m'appeler Ken à nouveau. »

« Tu aimes bien et tu le sais. »

« Va au diable! »

« A l'intérieur de ma tête, n'est-ce-pas? »

Ken marqua une pause, puis se mit à rire un peu douloureusement. « Ouais. Retourne à l'intérieur de ta foutue tête jusqu'à ce que tu en meurs. »

« Tu m'as dit de ne pas jurer, alors toi non plus. » Zack brossa les cheveux de Ken autour de son visage et regarda dans les yeux argentés. « Tu m'as fait peur, Kenny. »

« Je suis désolé, mon joli petit Sakura, dit Ken honnêtement. Me pardonnes-tu? »

Le visage de Zack s'éclaira d'un sourire. « Toujours. »

« Les mecs, vous êtes dégoutants. » marmonna Ben.


End file.
